One Up
by YaoiLord
Summary: Hunter and Sebastian are playing an inside game of pushing each other to their limits for the captaincy of the Warblers. To an outsider's perspective, they're wooing each other, and whoever falls first loses. It's all fun and games until somebody falls in love.


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Glee or any of its characters, same with the songs and lyrics included in this fic.

 **A.N.:**  
\- Might find the characters OOC. I did a different take on Hunter and tried (emphasis on this) to do justice to his character because he was only shown for a short time in season 4. I really think he's pretty cool guy (sans the steroids issue).  
\- AU when it comes to Blaine and Hunter's first meeting. The trophy stealing never happened as well as the impromptu song. So, yeah, no Warblers cheating here too.  
-Italics are titles and/or lyrics of a song, character's internal monologue, text messages, ringtone, website text, or just an emphasis.  
-Regarding the hiring of a show choir, I know it was said on the show that they're not allowed to perform outside competition with compensation. But for the sake of this fic, let's just assume it's not in the rule book.  
-This is a long ass fic so please bear with me.

Finally, happy reading! ^_^

* * *

Sebastian had been dead set on actually trying out the 'turning a new leaf' thing. It sucked being nice since it meant not being able to say his usual biting, but brutally honest, remarks. No blackmailing and bullying either, no matter how small, when he wanted to have something.

It also meant figuring how to patch things up with Blaine (and the Warblers, apparently) after the slushy incident. Blaine was painfully too forgiving that Sebastian sometimes thought that maybe there was a clever and conniving bastard underneath that bashful appearance who was getting off on the thought of Sebastian being guilty and remorseful as shit and liked seeing him weak and fumbling to be the nice person that he was expected to turn into.

That or Blaine was simply an idiot to look passed everything that happened.

Sebastian decided the latter was more likely.

The Warblers, on the other hand, were giving him a cold shoulder for a while, especially when Blaine was recovering from his surgery and Sebastian was not making any move to ask for forgiveness. But after a carefully worded out apology he gave to the team, and at the same time with a subtle implication that they had taken part on the incident as well, they felt bad enough for Blaine and for themselves. _All makes mistakes_ , they said. _Second chances are always deserved._

And so despite the loss at Regionals, nobody seemed deflated of their vigor, instead putting more energy to practice even if Sectionals was way many months ahead. Daily practice became stress outlet from schoolwork, or some making it their way to keep their selves in shape. Few hours of practice lead to hanging out sometimes—either a LAN party or their so-called _Bad Movie Marathon_ which was pretty explanatory but not advisable to those who were trying to lose some pounds since the marathon could only make you fall asleep after consuming a lot of junk foods and soft drinks (but really, it was only Trent who was conscious about the calories he lose and gain, so it wasn't that bad).

Although he would never admit it, Sebastian actually found himself looking forward to some bro-time he could get with them (without turning everybody gay but he was sure almost everybody in the Warblers already was). His time with them was better than waiting for hookups at Scandals, and for once he could count at least more than five who he considered friends. And, surprisingly, he found himself getting better at handling the team. Not only they were more unified than before, but performances were evened out and distributed equally without the soloist hogging the spotlight.

It was going nice and smooth for the Warblers and Sebastian.

For two months, at least.

Because suddenly, Dalton Academy decided to invite a certain ex-military academy student to join the school under full scholarship and lead the show choir group.

The transfer student was hot, alright. He filled the Dalton uniform deliciously in the right places, as Sebastian initially noticed when he had stridden in the room unannounced. An attractive face with a strong jawline that Sebastian liked immediately. _A sturdy place to sit on,_ he thought idly. There was also the complimentary cocky smirk that Sebastian couldn't help but mirror. _This should be fun._

That was, of course, until the new guy opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm Hunter Clarington. I'm your new captain. And I'm not even remotely bi-curious."

The statement caused uproar among the Warblers that Wes was forced to bang the gavel down to silence the confused students. Sebastian never saw the councilman before brought his gavel down in more than three consecutive times.

"Wait, what? What does he mean by _I'm not even remotely bi-curious_?" came a confused question from somebody in the room that Sebastian was sure he knew but refused to acknowledge who.

Trust them to hear only that part.

Another uproar erupted and by then Sebastian bet the gavel was already snapped into bits.

He couldn't believe it. They were wondering more about that term instead of why the hell there was a transfer student claiming Sebastian's captaincy in the middle of school year. And by a student who wasn't part of the Warblers yet.

 _This is ridiculous_. Sebastian scoffed, pushing himself off the armrest, deciding not to keep silent anymore. They quieted down when he approached the transferee, tension filling the choir room in an instant.

"Sebastian Smythe. And _I_ am the captain of the Warblers," Sebastian introduced himself once face-to-face with Hunter, sporting his trademark arrogant smirk. He was an inch or two taller than him, but Hunter wasn't by any means intimidated. Up front, he could notice the cute little mole a little on the left side of his lips.

If not for the current situation, Sebastian would lick it to wipe that look off Hunter as well.

"It seems like you're not updated with the news, Smythe," Hunter said simply, pocketing both his hands and began rambling about leading his former academy's show choir group into Nationals with presidential honors.

Sebastian guessed it was supposed to impress them and rub on his face that Hunter was the better choice as the captain of the Warblers.

 _As if._

"And what, you expect me to drop my position and just give it to you in a silver platter? Wow," Sebastian said sarcastically. "For your information, Clarington, captaincy for the Warblers is decided within the club, and no external decision even from the administration could affect that." With a snap of fingers, he added, "In short, it's the council of the Warblers that decides that. Unless, of course, I choose to give it up." He came closer, leaning slightly to Hunter's ear level. Sebastian made sure his breath ghosted over the fine earlobe. "Which we know will never happen, _Hunter,_ " he emphasized on the name, making sure of the sultry tone on it.

He might not see if his act made Hunter uncomfortable enough to fall from his high horse but it felt like victory enough. "For the meantime, I suggest you prepare for your audition on Friday. And, please, do try to impress us all, Clarington. We don't usually hold auditions mid-year." Sebastian turned to the rest. "Dismissed, everyone."

Sebastian might be playing the nice guy, but it never meant being a wuss in front of a challenge when he saw one.

This time, that challenge goes by the name of Hunter Clarington.

* * *

Dalton Academy, an all-boys academy in Westerville, Ohio.

Simply hearing the name and looking at the uniformed students of Dalton screamed _preppy_ for Hunter.

Rich brats and trust fund babies were his first impression upon coming to Dalton. His family was considered wealthy too, but Hunter refused to categories himself with the students who were raised with golden spoons on their mouths. Call him hypocrite, but if Hunter wanted something, he wouldn't go beg his father for it. If he wanted something, he would get it himself.

And they were not too many.

At the moment, he only wanted was the Warblers. Preferably, them being obedient to his ruling as their captain.

He knew he would be unopposed once he walked up to them and announce his position. He knew the kind of personality of these preppy boys—not above threatening with their family's power and money of their rich daddies until faced with enough intimidation from who they were smart enough to realize could whip them (not literally, of course, but that could work too) to submission.

What he didn't expect was for someone to stand up against him.

It was a lanky teen with green eyes and slightly taller than Hunter but not towering. There was an arrogant demeanor on the other teen which he found amusing actually. He may have an idea as to who this person was.

It was confirmed when the teen introduced himself. _Sebastian Smythe. Ah, him._

Hunter had heard stories concerning this certain student, courtesy of the administration, regarding as to who he was to replace as the captain of the Warblers. Months ago, Sebastian had taken the Dalton's no bullying policy in a different way by bullying students out of Dalton instead. In the process, a student of a public high school had undergone an eye surgery due to a harmless slushy that turned to cornea scratcher with a few sprinkles of rock salt. Another student of the same school was a victim of blackmailing. Sebastian gave an ultimatum to their show choir's group to drop out of the competition or else photoshopped images of the student would be posted within 24 hours. And the cherry on the top was the attempted suicide of a former student of the same school (Hunter was sure at this point that Sebastian had it all out for McKinley). It wasn't that Sebastian's scalding insult on the student's physical characteristics was the sole reason for the suicide attempt, but it was the final nail to the coffin, so to say. If not for Sebastian being the son of a state's attorney, strings couldn't be pulled and expulsion would be the only course of action.

Honestly, Hunter was impressed.

With all of those offenses, this Sebastian probably had more than an ounce of cleverness and wit compared to the other preppies of Dalton.

He was so looking forward to the moment of their meeting. That was why when he was mere inches from him, Hunter couldn't help his smug expression.

The actual person lived to Hunter's expectation, if not more.

The Sebastian in front of him was oozing with confidence of a leader, not looking like he would let himself (and the Warblers) take crap from anybody.

Hunter would probably clap if not for the current staring contest they were having. He decided to break the eye contact himself, opting to turn his attention to the others by giving a summary of his accomplishments on his former academy.

Sebastian was unfazed. If anything, it made him came closer to taunt Hunter in the slyest of manner.

There was no way he couldn't have felt the hot breath that grazed his ears, or miss the way Sebastian's voice dropped an octave when he whispered Hunter's name.

To anybody, it looked like a blatant seducing, but for Hunter it resembled a retaliation of sorts.

Once every member of the Warblers had left, he stood alone in the room with a low chuckle coming from him.

 _Oh, this will be fun._

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Sebastian came back to the dorms. Lacrosse practice had taken longer than usual and he had been looking forward to a warm bath. When he inserted the key to his room, he found the knob unlocked. Had he forgotten to lock it then? But he never—

Wait.

With a frown, he cautiously entered. A low music filled his ears. It was a Maroon 5 song, _Maps_ , playing from an iPhone hooked to the speakers _._

He commended the taste.

Oddly, though, he didn't remember being told of a new roommate. Not that he could protest anymore. He never liked having someone to share the room with, but he pretty much guessed it was one of the ways he was being punished for his offenses.

He rolled his eyes. He just hoped it wasn't some sleazy, fat kid who gets turned on in the sight of female skin alone and jacks off to some cheap porno magazines. The last thing Sebastian wanted was watching a shitty masturbation by an obese teenager.

He heard the showers running, and a faint voice humming to the tune of the song. Apparently, his roommate arrived earlier than him and clearly moved in just a while ago judging from the packed boxes yet to be opened. His new roommate seemed to have plenty of stuffs that would fill the other half of the room sooner or later. Sebastian just hoped his roommate would not be a messy bastard.

Stepping back until he reach his bed, he sat and immediately stood up with a yelp.

"What the fuck?!" Sebastian exclaimed after sitting on something soft that wasn't the mattress.

There was an angry snarl from a white ball of fluff lounging on his bed.

He glared at the cat that seemed to be more offended for being sat on. He huffed in annoyance which made it hiss at him.

 _Great, he brought a pet._ Sebastian clicked his tongue. It wasn't that animals were not allowed on dormitories—as long as they don't terrorize other occupants, and do not litter everywhere. But he had never been a fan of them, as they meant responsibilities which he wanted to avoid.

Just his luck that his new roommate has a pet cat.

"You know what, I don't even know your owner yet, and I hate you both already," Sebastian said, hands on his hips as he nudged the cat away from his bed.

The cat still sat smugly in its place.

There was a chuckle from the bathroom's doorway when Sebastian groaned in frustration.

"You'll get along well," Hunter commented, amused. "Mr. Puss," he called the cat. At the mention of its name, the cat purred and jumped off the bed.

 _Hunter fucking Clarington_ , the brunet thought with distaste. _Must be my worst day._

Probably, if not for Hunter's freshly showered body and his waist covered in towel that was close to slipping down, showing his v-line exquisitely. If Dalton uniform fit his figure well, the one without was much better, especially with that wet and glistening broad torso.

Sebastian didn't know whether to be irritated or glad that he was his new roommate.

"See anything you like?" Hunter said nonchalantly, turning to his phone to change the music. _That's what I like_ by Bruno Mars played on the speakers, as if mocking Sebastian.

The taller teen rolled his eyes. But not without lingering for a second on two on Hunter's uncovered back.

Hunter gave him a half smirk from his shoulders. "Not that I mind. I'd be more offended if you don't find me at least a bit attractive."

"Please," Sebastian muttered drily. _Narcissistic bastard_. He turned his gaze away when the other began putting on clothes. Normally, Sebastian wouldn't turn away from the display; he liked making his partner(s) blush and became flustered at the feeling of bedroom eyes on them. But he doubt it would happen on Hunter.

If anything, he would probably enjoy the attention.

"Relax. I know you dig guys," Hunter said after he donned gray sweatpants and a white shirt, sitting on his bed and slouched against the wall, facing Sebastian's direction. "I might be from a strict family, but I'm not raised as a homophobe."

"Gee, thanks for the head's up, Mr. Not-remotely-bi-curious," Sebastian said sarcastically, as if he would care if Hunter has aversion with gays. He was disappointed—it meant not being able to anger him by bringing somebody around to make out or have some full-blown gay sex with.

But Sebastian would still try someday.

He wanted to lie down and sleep, feeling tired and hungry and frustrated. He roughly patted down some cat hairs off his blanket, scowling at the cat now on its owner's lap, with said owner lazily carding the long snow fur with his fingers. "Next time, keep your cat exclusively on your side of the room."

"With pleasure," Hunter drawled. "But it's not like I can control where Mr. Puss prefers to sit down."

Sebastian snorted. _Right_. "Not my problem."

"It will be, for you."

"Train him. It follows you even when called with that stupid name you gave it anyway." Because, seriously, who calls their cat 'Mr. Puss'?

"It's quite a fitting name."

"Uh huh. Unless that name is to remind you that you're playing the role of a straight boy. Very creative."

Hunter frowned slightly before getting it. Instead of looking insulted, he laughed. Sebastian thought it sounded nice ( _not!_ ) _._ "That's a good one. But, no, it's not to remind me that I prefer females," he said lightly.

"You'll be a great addition to the community," Sebastian added as an afterthought. He realized immediately that he unconsciously stroked Hunter's ego. Ah, well, too late for that.

"Of course I am." Hunter gently removed Mr. Puss from him to place it near the pillows. "Do you always lure straight men in the ways of Mormons'?"

"Curious?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow. "Usually, it takes a drink or two and some sensual dance. I admit this is not my best attempt. Not that you seem to need much convincing anyway. You sure you're not gay?"

Hunter scoffed. "I told you, I'm not."

"Not remotely bi-curious. Funny how you introduce yourself that way. Defensive your sexuality will be confused differently?" Sebastian smirked when Hunter scowled.

"It's a politer term for fuck off. Especially for your kind."

Sebastian faked a hurt expression, pouting mockingly. There was a victorious glint on his eyes though. Hunter found it irritating. Satisfied to know that he could rankle Hunter, he changed the subject. "You have a song in mind to perform in your audition?"

"I have some."

"Better be good."

"It will be," Hunter replied proudly. He paused. "The captaincy is decided by votes, isn't it?" he asked.

 _Here we go again._ "Yes," was the curt answer. "Wait for next semester if you're so desperate to be one."

"I'm not here to gather votes. The other option seems easier and faster to me."

"You're just so full of yourself to think that you could make me give up my position, aren't you, Clarington?" Sebastian said, sitting up to meet Hunter's eyes.

"And you're just so full of yourself to think that I couldn't make you, aren't you, Smythe?" Hunter countered coolly.

A round of staring contest once again began between the two.

Mr. Puss yawned.

"But that will be too easy and not enjoyable," Hunter said, breaking the silence. "I propose something."

"Does your proposal involved rough sex? I might reconsider it."

"In your dreams." There was no bite, but there was an amused tone in his words.

"Maybe later."

"As I was saying, my proposal is something of a game." Sebastian raised an eyebrow at this, but remained silent to let the other continue. "Nothing complicated. It's a simple game of pushing you to your limits until you give to me the captaincy of the Warblers."

"I'll spare you the innuendos, but what exactly do you mean?"

"That will be a surprise. Or surprises, depending how many it will take me," Hunter said, his smug look returning as he crossed his arms.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness. "If it's some kind of master plan of yours then why are you telling me?" he asked snarkily. "Stupid move, Clarington."

"Not really. If you're aware, you can retaliate if you want. Fair play." Hunter shrugged. "Unless, of course, you're too chicken to make a move against me," he taunted. He believed could pretty much predict Sebastian. A little taunt here and there… _bam_! Sebastian accepting the challenge.

"You're on," Sebastian said after a beat.

Hunter wasn't surprised.

* * *

Once the three councilmen were in their places, with Wes holding a newly bought gavel and Sebastian sitting in an armrest, the other members occupied every couches, windowsills, and room corners available. There was a large space in the middle of the room reserved for Hunter to perform in front of the Warblers.

"I'm Hunter Clarington, and I'll be performing _Moves Like Jagger_ by Maroon 5," he said, starting the instrumental version of the song.

Somehow, Sebastian half expected his roommate to do a Maroon 5, judging from the playlist he was playing at evenings that Sebastian often arrived into. Although the songs seemed uncharacteristic for Hunter to choose from them, so Sebastian was more inclined to think Bruno Mars would be his number.

When he began singing though, Sebastian could think of no other song that would be a better fit for the other teen.

Hunter performed like he owned the floor, dancing in tuned with the beat with a quality voice to match. There was neither stutter in his steps nor flutter in his notes. His choreography was flawless—his moves were something they never did before, complicated but didn't make him catch his breath and were delivered smoothly that they looked so easy. Occasionally, Sebastian would meet his eyes, and whenever they did so, Hunter would make sure to send him a triumphant smirk or a wink.

Once the song reached the part of Christina Aguilera, the moves became more fascinating, and more difficult.

They never tried back flips before during performances, but Hunter had executed the particular move as if nothing had happened—not even a single pant—in Dalton uniform no less.

Hunter finished perfectly.

A deafening collection of claps filled the room. Reluctantly, Sebastian joined once Hunter turned to him. But instead of a smug smirk thrown on his direction, Hunter gave him a slight nod of gratitude.

 _Weird_ , Sebastian thought, but continued his applause nonetheless.

"An amazing performance, Hunter Clarington," Wes said in his councilman voice. He turned to the other two beside him briefly. "We officially welcome you to the Warblers."

Another set of applause, with whistles this time, rang. Wes settled the crowd down after a while. "We believe it will be preferable as well if we make you also one of our main choreographers, along with Warbler Sebastian and Warbler Jeff." He nodded to the two. Jeff looked excited.

As for Sebastian, it dawned to him that Hunter's arrogance and overconfidence were backed up appropriately.

The thing about the Warblers was that they look up to brilliant performers like Blaine Anderson. It was also Sebastian's main tactic on how he managed to get the captaincy and get to keep it despite the incidents.

Hunter Clarington was a promising Warbler though, and Sebastian wasn't above feeling threatened.

It would be a hell of a competition.

* * *

Sebastian watched as Hunter sprinkled some bread crumbs inside the bird cage. Inside, the red bird tweeted before pecking its food. Sebastian took note of the barely noticeable smile grazing Hunter's lips as he also offered a small amount of water to the warbler.

"Why bother? It'll die anyway," he couldn't help but remark. He was lying on his stomach and reading a book for World Literature—or trying to, with the distracting noise the bird was doing.

Hunter was close to completing the Holy Trinity of Pets. All he needed was a dog.

"He will only die if I keep him in his cage longer than necessary. I intend to free him after a few days," Hunter said.

It was good news to hear that. _If the bird would even last more than a few days_. "Good luck with that. Mine died the following day it was given to me."

"Well, you don't seem fit to take care of an animal anyway," Hunter shot back. "Poor bird didn't get to have a name."

"It was spared of ridiculous names at least. Couldn't say the same for that one. What is it now, Mr. Birdie?"

"Glad to know I'm not the only one with a case of bad naming." Hunter stood up from crouching position. "I was thinking on naming him Sebastian." He grinned when he was sent a disgusted look. "But that would mean having two Sebastians around. Confusing. I'll name him Bartholomew."

Sebastian snorted at the name. "Is that the name of your great-grandfather?"

"Sounds old, I know. That's why he has the nickname Barry. He'll respond to it more, I think."

 _How the hell would you know if it responded?_ Sebastian decided not to humor his roommate. "Barry? As in Barry Manilow?" Could the names get any worse?

"Barry Allen," Hunter corrected.

"Whoever that is. You're like a girl with these pets, so I'm guessing it's the name of your first boy crush that made you rethink your sexuality, thus the not-remotely-bi-curious thing."

"You don't strike me as someone who reads comics. I don't think you'll get the reference."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "That's a plebian pastime." He huffed when the other merely shrugged. "I'm sure you and Blaine will get along well," he muttered. He vaguely remembered Blaine gushing over a comic character through text (before the slushy incident) that would normally make Sebastian gag if not for Blaine being a cute, dorky fan boy.

"Blaine? Somebody from the Warblers?" Hunter asked.

"He's the one I replaced as captain."

"Oh," Hunter said, bringing the conversation to a close, until he noticed the sudden change of demeanor in Sebastian. There must be something more on the person than a former captain. "Whatever happened to him?"

"Transferred to McKinley," Sebastian scoffed, closing the book he was reading. "Apparently, his _heart_ belongs there. Talk about degrading himself by mingling with those Lima losers." He frowned to himself, staring at the ceiling then to Hunter. "He was the Warblers captain whom every Warbler idolizes and practically sings praises to, not that he doesn't deserve it. He's sex on a stick and sings like a dream." There was a brief pause. "I can't believe he would exchange the Warblers with that joke of a show choir of his at McKinley." His gaze returned upwards. "Way to bring that up, by the way," he said drily.

Hunter glanced at him curiously. He only knew Sebastian for only less than a week, but it was the first time he heard of him complimenting someone. "McKinley is that public high school where you bullied at least three students."

"Of course, you know the stories," Sebastian said, more to himself. He let out an irritated sigh. "Blaine is the student I slushied."

Nothing was exchanged between them until Hunter situated himself once again on his bed, leaning back against the wall. "What happened?"

"Really? I thought you already know that part." Sebastian was giving him an unimpressed look.

"I heard from the administration, yes. But they weren't there when it happened. I want to hear your side of the story," Hunter elaborated.

The teen on the other side of the room snorted. "What for? It wasn't like it would matter anyway if I told you what was supposed to happen that day."

Hunter's brows furrowed in thought. _Supposed to happen_. Then it clicked. It was weird to think that Sebastian would dare hurt the person he was crushing on (as it seemed to Hunter) and wanted to bring back to Dalton. It was illogical, even for Sebastian. "It wasn't for him. That slushy."

"Congratulations, genius. You figured it out." He huffed out a mocking laugh. "It was intended for his boyfriend. To his clothes, to be exact. Lady Hummel might have a terrible case of gay face but his fashion sense isn't as terrible. For a girl, that is. Rock salt would have ruined his attire for good. Of course, Blaine had to catch that for him."

"Why didn't you tell it was the case?"

"Spare me your jokes, Clarington. You think somebody would buy it? Even I wouldn't. I have the reputation in spouting bullshit to get myself to places."

"But you're not lying now," Hunter pointed out. "You're not really a liar all the time."

"What makes you think I'm not making up some crap as we speak?"

"What's the point? It was done." When Hunter got a blank stare, he shrugged and added, "And it feels like you're telling the truth at the moment."

Sebastian didn't reply but narrowed his eyes on him before he faced the wall.

Hunter found it odd that Sebastian didn't have the last word that evening. He realized that verbal sparring with his roommate always ended with Sebastian's snarky remarks. But it wasn't this time.

 _I must have pushed the wrong buttons… Oh_.

He had completely forgotten the game they were playing. It seemed that he had accidentally pushed Sebastian to the edge by playing as a human lie detector.

 **Hunter – 1; Sebastian – 0.**

Hunter was not sure whether to consider it a point for him.

* * *

Interestingly, Hunter found out that most of Sebastian's snark and whole sarcastic persona was reserved for him almost all of the time.

During school hours, Sebastian was more… accommodating to the others.

He wasn't really a snob, which was a surprise to Hunter. If a fellow student greeted him in the hallways, he would answer back with a smile, albeit a bit forced sometimes but there was common courtesy there. Sebastian was polite to professors when passing by them, not in a sense that he would butter them up, but offering help to an old or a female faculty when carrying heavy papers and the like, and sometimes giving them the usual greetings.

They were classmates at French, but never interacted and they were both seated away from each other due to the arrangement. Occasionally, Sebastian would correct the professor with pronunciations without being rude. Hunter learned Sebastian was a fluent speaker and was way more advanced than anybody in the room. But he never heard him rub that to their faces, which was quite remarkable.

At rehearsals, there were moments when some members would have difficulty in certain dance steps. Sebastian would calmly and patiently repeat it for them to get properly, and then he would give them words like 'good job' once they learned it.

The lunch break the following day, Hunter heard of Sebastian's swear jar.

"You know, Seb, your swear jar only has a few pennies in it," Jeff said after bringing up Sebastian's jar that the blonde kept himself. "But it's not only for swearing. Seb has to put something in it too when he makes some conceited comments, says something insulting, and/or gave an explicit sexual joke," he informed the others.

Sebastian merely grunted.

Jeff seemed enthusiastic for him. "It means you're really serious about changing for the better."

 _Maybe if we have one in our dorm, one jar will be filled in a single night_ , Hunter thought, playing with the meat on his plate. He stopped short when all eyes on the table turned to him.

He may or may not have said it aloud.

 _Oops._

The scowl from Sebastian was worth it though.

When Hunter returned to their room, he found a mess of white hair scattered on the floor.

And on his bed was Mr. Puss with a shorn fur, yawning at him.

Hunter went aghast at the sight of his almost bald cat.

"Smythe!" he exclaimed with distaste. "You fucking bas—"

"Language, Clarington," Sebastian warned, situated superiorly in a chair. "Good thing we don't have a swear jar here."

"What the hell did you do to Mr. Puss?!" Hunter said after cradling the cat to his chest protectively. The white tuff of hair he liked carding through was so short now and absent on some places.

"Told you to keep it on your side of the room. It kept shedding hairs on my bed," was Sebastian's nonchalant answer. "Why are you so distressed anyway? The cat didn't even bat an eye when I gave it a haircut."

Hunter seethed.

Sebastian smiled sweetly. "Angry, Clarington?"

He received a glare. _Victory_ , he thought happily.

 **Hunter – 1; Sebastian – 1.**

Plus, he got treated to a furious Hunter which was a sight for sore eyes.

* * *

Hunter looked like he was still internally sulking about what happened to Mr. Puss.

There was a small part of Sebastian's mind that thought he might have taken it a bit too much.

 _A bit._

The same part of his mind was a little anxious at what Hunter would do in return.

Only a little.

When Hunter emerged from the showers, he was feeling more than refreshed after a light morning jog.

It was an early hour of the day and the sun was yet to be up, but he was already delighted for the hours to come.

He smiled wickedly at the sleeping figure of his roommate.

Sebastian didn't know what would hit him.

When Sebastian was positive that the multiple strands of white hair on his head weren't from some washable hair dye, he gasped in horror.

He looked wildly around the bathroom. His eyes landed suspiciously to his shampoo bottle and smelled the content.

 _Fuck._

Now he knew why his roommate wasn't around when he woke up.

Sebastian was thinking of the many ways on how to shave Hunter's head bald when he realized that he would have to attend classes and rehearsals with bleached patches of hair—which should be alright considering Jeff seemed to rock the whole black and white-blonde hair thing, but he wasn't Jeff and Sebastian never found the style charming.

He was maintaining a clean attendance record, never an absence or mark for tardiness (something he was proud of); therefore not showing up for classes to get himself some hair dyes was out of the question.

Also, that would show Hunter that he was unaffected. Sebastian would snicker at him at how childish it was.

Hunter could eat his peroxide.

"I didn't know you were planning to have your hair bleached. You should have told me, I could have helped you do it properly," Jeff said to him a little loudly. "This looks more like a nasty bleaching job." He touched the tip of Sebastian's white hair. "And a bit too much that you look like an old man with graying hair… or already white hair." Jeff sniffed in thought. Sebastian understood that the other student meant well.

As for Hunter who was laughing in sidelines not too far away and was listening to the exchange, he couldn't say the same.

It took Sebastian five seconds before shouting:

"Fuck you, Clarington!"

Jeff stared at him in shock as if he committed blasphemy before insisting that Sebastian pays for the swear jar.

It only made Hunter's victorious grin stretch wider.

 **Hunter – 2; Sebastian – 1.**

 _An eye for an eye, a hair for a hair._

* * *

Sebastian had been planning it for a while.

It was difficult to come up of something to humiliate Hunter in return as it seemed like nothing could even embarrass him.

Kind of ridiculous to think that it was possible.

But then again, he saw Hunter lose his temper (although it was more of protectiveness with Mr. Puss, but still) when Sebastian thought nothing could anger him.

Perhaps it was only a matter of activating the right triggers.

Sebastian stared at Hunter's contact number saved on his phone. They had exchanged numbers just the previous day per Hunter's insistence (" _Didn't know you're desperate to get my number, Clarington."—"That's my line, Smythe."_ ), after the past few weeks they had been in the same dorm. For emergencies, he said. Not that Sebastian knew what to do about it.

Unless he thought of an entertaining purpose.

Like the idea that suddenly formed in the middle of his Calculus class.

By lunch break and after a trip to the empty restrooms, it was no longer a half-baked idea but a half-accomplished scheme.

When he went back to their room and—luck was on his side that day, he thought—found Hunter's phone charging, unhooked from the speakers this time, with said owner taking his usual evening showers, Sebastian hastily threw his bag to his desk and set his plan to motion.

In the middle of History class which was shared by the two of them, Hunter's phone rang.

More specifically, _moaned._

 _Mmmm, your cock looks delicious. Shove it down my throat, baby!_

 _Ah, Hunter, you're sooo big, I want to ride you hard and fast!_

 _Oh, yes! Deeper!_

 _Give it to me, Hunter! I love it when you come inside!_

 _AH, HUNTER, MORE, MO—_

In the barely populated hallway, Hunter's ringtone was still ringing as he went out in a hurry, looking pale as a ghost.

 **Hunter – 2; Sebastian – 2.**

Back in the classroom of dead silent students, Sebastian sent Hunter another batch of spam messages.

* * *

"I admit, that was good," Hunter said, begrudgingly, once they were both back in their room that night.

"My moaning voice?" Sebastian purred, lying on his stomach lazily. "There's more where it came from."

Hunter grimaced slightly. "You recorded that while doing yourself? Gross."

"You're lucky to be seated at the last row, and Mrs. Adlebert's clear hearing is only within five feet from her," Sebastian told him. "She's still wondering why you suddenly dashed outside the room."

"I wasn't spared of the other's knowing looks though."

The taller teen grinned. "You like the attention anyway."

"Not that kind of attention."

"Hey, be glad you have the honor of being my subject during masturbation."

"I'd rather not."

Sebastian chuckled at Hunter's disgusted expression. "How about that, Clarington? You realized now that I will never give up the captaincy, don't you?"

Hunter scoffed, sitting up. "Are you kidding? That only made me think I have to up my game."

Sebastian smirked. "Can't wait."

It was immediately the following day when Hunter strike.

In the middle of chemical balancing, Sebastian's phone vibrated in his pocket.

 _Hey, want to ask u something –Hunter_

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at this, thinking whether he should text back in the middle of lecture or wait until he was out. Whatever it was, it must be important considering Hunter knew he was in a class at the moment. Hunter should be in one too.

 _What is it? –Sebastian_

It wasn't long before another message came.

 _What r u wearing? –Hunter_

He stared blankly at his phone. Was he seriously being asked what he was wearing?

 _What –Sebastian_

 _I asked what r u wearing atm – Hunter_

 _Duh, my uniform –Sebastian_

 _Mmm, I want to rip that from u ;) –Hunter_

Sebastian blinked once—twice before realizing he wasn't receiving a text from a wrong number.

 _Are u sexting me? –Sebastian_

 _Wtv it is. I'm imagining u right now. –Hunter_

 _U look better w/o uniform –Hunter_

Sebastian was sniggering against his hand. Hunter was obviously inexperienced. He even decided to retaliate with a move that Sebastian was an expert of.

Wrong move.

 _How did u know? ;) –Sebastian_

Two could always play this game.

It had taken three minutes before a reply arrived.

 _Bcos we're roommates? –Hunter_

He wasn't even sure of his answer.

 _And here am I who thought I'm the only one who does the checking out –Sebastian_

 _What? –Hunter_

 _You have nice shoulders btw –Sebastian_

 _Always want to run my hands on them –Sebastian_

 _Thanks? –Hunter_

Sebastian would have laughed if not him being in class.

 _Where r u? –Sebastian_

 _Class got cut. In the room now –Hunter_

Sebastian smiled mischievously at this. Talk about perfect timing.

 _U in bed? –Sebastian_

 _Yeah? –Hunter_

 _I bet you're on your favorite blue boxers –Sebastian_

 _Did I mention b4 that they look good on your ass… and bulge ;) –Sebastian_

 _… –Hunter_

 _Speechless, sexy? –Sebastian_

 _U really checking me out? Creep –Hunter_

 _U like your ego being stroked –Sebastian_

 _And I bet other places too –Sebastian_

 _Ugh –Hunter_

Sebastian snorted.

 _Don't go jerking off on me now –Sebastian_

He couldn't help but snicker at the consecutive text messages that followed.

 _What the hell –Hunter_

 _I'm not jerking off –Hunter_

 _Bastard –Hunter_

 _I'll stop now –Hunter_

 _Don't text me –Hunter_

 _Not wanting to be disturbed, I see. Definitely jerking off ;) –Sebastian_

 _Enjoy masturbating, Hunter! –Sebastian_

 _Damn u, Smythe! –Hunter_

If he laughed aloud in the middle of the class, he couldn't care less.

"I'm kinda disappointed. I thought you said you'll be upping your game," Sebastian said the evening of that day.

Hunter let out a defeated sigh. "I was planning to, yeah." He hated to admit it had backfired at him.

"Bet you enjoyed it." Sebastian chuckled, winking.

Hunter gave him a withering stare. "No. I don't."

"You get the basics already. Just a little more practice." Sebastian smirked. "And I'll happily train you."

"No, thank you," Hunter grumbled.

"Oh, it's fine, really."

"No."

"No?" Sebastian sat up, grabbing his phone from the bedside. He quickly typed a short message.

A chime rang in an instant.

"Really?" Hunter asked with his own phone on hand. "I'm just right here."

"Aren't you Captain Obvious?" Sebastian gestured at him with a wave. "And you do look good in blue. Nice shirt."

There was a low mutter of 'thanks'.

For half an hour, Sebastian kept sending texts to the other, with Hunter either groaning in annoyance and throwing pillows to the other side of the room, some hitting the other teen right on his face. Sebastian was giggling at Hunter's frustrated expression whenever he missed.

It only egged the other into sending more texts.

 _Did u know you have more than ten moles on your back? I counted! –Sebastian_

 _And… hard muscles. Yum. –Sebastian_

 _Really want to lick your abs –Sebastian_

"Smythe!"

Sebastian didn't answer but chuckled instead, tapping away on his phone.

 _I like it when you scream my name, baby –Sebastian_

"You—" Hunter grabbed another pillow, larger this time, to throw at Sebastian's direction.

"Whoops."

Damn it, why was Sebastian good at dodging?

A pillow hit Hunter square in the face.

"It's payback, Clarington!"

Another pillow hit Hunter, but only at his chest.

Sebastian was grabbing for another one when his phone vibrated on the mattress. Looking at the sender, he frowned before setting down the pillow.

 _Are you free tonight? –Blaine_

 _Hey there, Killer. I am. Sup? –Sebastian_

Sebastian glanced up to find Hunter looking at him with a raised eyebrow. The former simply shrugged.

 _Not good. It's Kurt. –Blaine_

Moments later, another text came.

 _He cheated on me. –Blaine_

 _You up for drinks? My treat. –Blaine_

Sebastian was surprised to find out. He had to hand it to Kurt. He didn't know he had it in him.

But with that said…

"You okay?" Hunter asked with his hands on his hips, when he noticed his roommate chewing his bottom lip.

"Of course." Sebastian made a move to get his jacket, shrugging them on. Once he was by the door, he turned to Hunter. "Listen, no need to keep the door unlocked. I have a spare key. Or I might not be back until morning. I don't have classes until afternoon."

"Wait." Hunter approached him. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out."

"Scandals? I thought it's only for Friday nights. It's Thursday."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "So? I decided to go out on a Thursday night."

Hunter moved, his back against the door frame and arms crossed, not budging.

"Will you stay out of my way?" Sebastian asked, irritated.

"Not until you tell me where you're going," Hunter insisted.

"Since when do you care where I go on my nights?" Sebastian snarled. "You're not my mom!"

"But I'm your roommate," Hunter stated as if it was the most obvious thing. "Whatever it is," he said, gesturing idly on Sebastian's phone. "It made you want to rush out. Was it an emergency or something?"

"You're not dropping this, aren't you?" Sebastian answered with a question. After some staring down from an unmoving Hunter, he exhaled sharply, turning his gaze away. "It's Blaine, alright. Apparently, his boyfriend cheated, and now he's asking me to hang out. And who am I to pass up this chance?"

Hunter was silent.

"Are we done here?" Sebastian asked (although it wasn't really a question) as he swerved to Hunter's right to get pass him. He was stopped short when a hand encircled his arm.

He was about to cuss in French when Hunter spoke first. "Look, I don't have anything against what you do. But you mentioned before that you're patching your friendship with Anderson. Don't you think hooking up with him will result in destroying whatever progress you made so far?" His hand tightened slightly. "And then what, when he gets back together with his boyfriend, you'll be discarded and with a ruined friendship with Anderson no less."

"You're right," Sebastian said for a moment, his voice little when he met Hunter's eyes. "And I don't care." With a forced smirk, he added, "I could really use a good lay tonight, and I'll get it if I can have it." He shrugged Hunter's hand on him forcefully before stalking down the hallway.

Hunter watched until Sebastian was out of sight.

He had easily spotted Blaine at the bar, nursing a shot. Even from afar, Sebastian could tell he was already drunk.

"Having fun without me, Killer? I'm hurt." He slid at the empty stool beside Blaine, waving at the bartender.

"Sebastian." Blaine grinned at him with a slur. "You came." There was a weak chuckle. "I thought you're already asleep."

"Not yet," he replied softly, sipping on his beer. He glanced sideways, a bit worried at the amount of alcohol Blaine was drowning himself. The last time they were here, with Kurt, Blaine didn't appear to handle his tolerance quite well. "Want to talk about it?" He might as well keep him talking.

And Blaine did. How he had felt betrayed when he found out about Kurt texting this guy, Chandler, who he had met in a music sheet store, and then the two flirted through texts. Kurt liked the attention and showers of affectionate messages, which Blaine wasn't able to give him. He mentioned how Kurt had even retorted that it wasn't as if Blaine never did the same with Sebastian, that there were even calls between them.

Sebastian snorted when Blaine insisted on the _family-friendly_ texts. It was true anyway.

"It hurts," Blaine admitted. "Doesn't feel like I was enough. A-And, I don't know. Is it wrong if I want to hurt him as much as he did to me?" There was an expectant edge on his tone.

This was the part where Sebastian would hold Blaine's free hand, tell him that he deserved much better. He would comfort him, even if just for tonight, and come morning, Sebastian would wake up alone in cold sheets, a note placed on the bedside table saying Blaine had regretted what happened and would ask for the two of them to be apart for the mean time without communications until it became never again.

Hunter was right. There was no other outcome other than that.

But he could always take his chances.

It wasn't something new. He just hadn't done it for a while.

"Blaine?" After he got his attention, Sebastian wet his lips. "I—"

He paused, feeling the vibration of his phone on his left leg.

 _Don't be that person. You're more than that. –Hunter_

As if a snap of finger, Sebastian broke free of some spell he didn't knew he was under. He chuckled weakly, in which Blaine gave him a confused expression.

"As I was saying, think you can lay down the alcohol? You've had enough," he warned as gently as he could, offering a small smile. "Come on, Killer. I'll drive you home."

When he drove back to the dorms, Hunter was absent.

He sighed, feeling a little guilty for his outburst earlier. Apologies could wait, he supposed. Except that he wasn't sure whether he would still have the nerve.

"You're back." Sebastian turned to the source of the voice. It was Hunter leaning against the door frame, carrying a plastic bag from the convenient store.

"You went out too?"

Hunter lifted up the plastic. "Went out for ice cream. Figured you'd need them." He grabbed one of the two cups of ice cream and a spoon from inside. He handed them to Sebastian. "Here."

"Pistachio?" He asked, almost incredulous. "How did you know this is my favorite?"

"Lucky guess."

"Thanks," Sebastian said sincerely, glancing up to him. "Not only for this comfort food."

There was no reply but a light ruffle on his hair. Normally, he would bat it away, but he was feeling rather comforted by it.

"Don't mention it."

Sebastian decided to break the silence that had ensued. "Since you tried so hard, I'll give you the point this time," he said, stabbing on the frozen treat. "Even if that sexting was really lame."

"Don't remind me." Hunter scowled, though there was no heat on it. "Fine. I'll get that score."

 **Hunter – 3; Sebastian – 2.**

They both ate their dessert as Sebastian went on and on about pointers on how to start an arousing sext convo.

* * *

 _Thanks for driving me home last night. –Blaine_

 _Sorry that you have to see me that way tho :P –Blaine_

 _We fixed it, btw. –Blaine_

 _Thanks also for listening to me :)_ _Have a nice day! –Blaine_

 _Sure thing, Killer ;) –Sebastian_

"Don't cry on me, Clarington," Sebastian chided after seeing an upset Hunter who was letting his warbler go through the small window.

Hunter didn't respond to the gibe. "You'll be missed, Barry," he uttered, almost inaudible, as he stared longingly towards the sky where Barry had taken off to.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "It's just a bird."

He would laugh at Hunter's ridiculousness if he wasn't mentally reminding himself to get an ice cream later for his roommate.

* * *

"You're really distracting me from my homework and I'd rather finish them now," Sebastian said, alternating between reading the textbook and glancing at his roommate parading half naked on their room.

"Thought you like it," Hunter teased. "I'll remove the towel next time."

Sebastian's jaw slacked. Goodness, how could even Hunter do that to him? He was supposed to be already passed this. "As much as I appreciate that, I think you don't have to flaunt your body around all the time. I get it, you have a nice figure. Move on."

There should be a limit on how shameless one could be.

Hunter had the decency to pout. "That's it? You don't want to see how long these lines went because I'm sure—"

"Are you sure you're really straight?" came the unbelieving question. "I mean, I'll be flattered if I was the one who turned you into not. But if this will not end with us fucking each other's brains out in every corner of this room, then pass."

"Nah, still straight," Hunter said dismissively. "All part of the master plan."

"Of course. The game." Sebastian groaned, standing up and gathering his school supplies. "I'll finish this in the library. Do that again around me next time you think you dig guys, or both. Whatever."

He exited with a slam of the door.

It was funny seeing Sebastian so fed up.

 **Hunter – 4; Sebastian – 2.**

Besides, Hunter was still straight so the teasing was worth it.

Right?

* * *

"Oh, God. Explain to me why there was a middle-aged woman who came looking for me and was insistent on inviting me to lunch." Hunter paced on their room. "Might I add that I never met her in my whole life. That's kinda disturbing."

"You forgot she was practically stripping you with her eyes," Sebastian pointed out.

"That too!"

"Guess she likes you. She doesn't seem bad either. Still fit despite the age." Hunter looked at him as if saying _are you kidding me._ "Why not? You're straight."

"Well, I'm not hard on cash that I'd go looking for a cougar."

"That's not what's on your profile though."

"My what?"

Sebastian opened the internet browser on his laptop and went to a website. He logged in on an account and showed it to Hunter.

It was Hunter's profile on a suspicious site called _SugarMommies_.

 **Name:** _Hunter Clarington_

 **Age:** _20_

 **Status:** _Single_

 **Address:** _somewhere around Westerville, Ohio_

 **Occupation:** _Working student_

 **Bio:**

 _In tight need of easy money for school funds. Is good at cooking but best at eating you ;)_

 _Looks strict in person, in formal attires usually when outdoors, but wears leotards in neon colors when at home and stroking my cat and bird. Business up front, party at the back, baby!_

 _Also does wet jobs on occasion._

There was even a profile picture of him, with only a towel on. For a stolen shot, it was clear enough.

Hunter somewhat regretted now how he deliberately paraded himself in their room the past few days.

"Have fun fending off your three other sugar mommies for today, buddy." Sebastian sniggered, much to Hunter's mortification. "Oh yeah, they know the school you're attending so I'm sure they'll be waiting for you later at dismissal."

 **Hunter – 4; Sebastian – 3.**

" _Au revoir_."

* * *

When Hunter looked the mirror the next morning, there was a bruise-like stain patch on his neck.

He gingerly touched it and found that it didn't hurt as he prodded. He didn't remember hitting anything either to have a bruise.

His eyes widened in realization.

 _Shit._

 _This better be make-up_ , Hunter thought in panic as he scrubbed the spot roughly. He came into conclusion that it was waterproofed when it didn't come off.

After trying to remove it with hot (but not scalding) water, and was unsuccessful in doing so, Hunter knew he would have to wear the hickey that his roommate had managed to place on his neck for the whole day.

 _Days_ if it wouldn't fade within 24 hours.

Because trust Sebastian to not settle for anything less real.

Whatever process he had painstakingly undergone just to put it on him didn't wake Hunter up in the middle of the night.

Hunter might not have problems waking at ungodly hours, but he hated himself for being a deep sleeper sometimes.

He was given second glances and odd looks, but nobody bothered to question him about it.

That was until the rehearsal.

"Somebody had fun activities last night," a fellow Warbler ( _Thad?_ ) commented. There were also cheers of _atta boy_ from some.

Hunter casually played them off by letting them assume it was from a girlfriend or a last night's date gone further.

Sebastian wouldn't let it be that easy though.

"Oh, finally hooked up with one of your mommies, Clarington?" Sebastian asked loudly. "Totally knew you can look past the forty-something age. Cancelled out by experience, yeah?"

The others pretended they hadn't heard that, going back to rehearsing in silence.

Nobody spoke after that.

 **Hunter – 4; Sebastian – 4.**

Sebastian might have thought of Hunter as shameless, but the latter did get embarrassed.

 _Damn, he's good._

* * *

Just when thought he was finally leading, Hunter found himself on equal score standing with Sebastian.

He definitely had to step up his move this time.

Preferably, not that would backfire at him.

 _Perhaps I'm limiting myself too much_.

It was time to think outside of the box, he supposed.

Outside of Dalton, for that matter.

And he has something in mind that might do the trick.

The trip to McKinley was short.

Students flooded out of the public school, signaling dismissal time. Hunter met the crowd despite standing out among them. He was on his Dalton uniform, earning the stares of passing students as he strode inside the building. Some girls on skimpy skirts threw him a wink or two and flashes of legs here and there which bounced off him, along with the bedroom eyes and seductively bitten lips he received.

Not that he didn't appreciate the attention, but he was currently a man on a mission.

As for the guys, he was pretty sure he intimidated them enough with his bearings. And it would be stupid of them to try him, being a student not of McKinley (and with his years in military academy which nobody dared to find out).

Suffice to say, the jocks and possible bullies stayed out of his path.

When he found a decent looking (meaning not busy gaping or looking wary of him) person on sight, he asked for directions to the Glee Club. The man, probably in mid-thirties, with curly hair and sporting a funeral-colored vest over a cream-white button down, appeared to be a professor. His eyebrows rose. "The Glee Club? I'm actually on my way there myself. We can go together," the man offered with a smile, but with a slight frown etched. "I'm William Schuester, by the way. I handle the club myself."

 _Ah, him._ "Hunter Clarington, sir," Hunter introduced himself back, as formally as he could. "I heard of your show choirs' win last Regionals. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Schuester smiled. "You're from Dalton, aren't you? Do you mind if I ask what are you doing here, and why you want to meet with the Glee Club?"

Hunter respectfully declined to answer immediately. "I think it would be better, sir, if I can explain it in front of everybody. I know your group is pressed for time with the Nationals coming up. I'll make sure not to waste any of it."

Schuester nodded.

Voices that were debating about financial issues hushed down as they arrive at the choir room where the club members convened.

There were whispers of _What the hell is a Dalton boy doing here?_ And _Is that a transferee from Dalton?_ As well as _This one doesn't look half as bad as those gays up there_.

There was one guy (who seemed bathed in hair gel) sitting in the middle row who was looking at him part surprised, part guarded, part interested, and part delighted (?). Another male teen was beside him with narrowed eyes.

"Guys, settle down," Schuester said to the group. "We have a visitor from Dalton today. His name is Hunter Clarington and he wants to talk to you about something." The older man gestured, cuing him to speak.

"Thank you for having me," Hunter started. "Let me get straight to the point. I'm here because I need your show choir."

The same voices earlier broke into confused uproar, mostly disagreeing. There were some who didn't speak but raised their eyebrows.

A girl with full bangs cleared her throat, raising her hand. "As much as I liked performing outside competitions, we're preparing for the upcoming Nationals, so we couldn't volunteer our help." She turned to them, nodding to their agreement. "And I speak for the team."

Hunter pocketed his hands. "Allow me to rephrase—I want to _hire_ your show choir." He observed their sudden piqued interest. "And if what I heard earlier is correct, you could really use the money."

They went silent, considering the offer. It was Schuester who had spoken. "It is an opportunity for us, guys," he said, addressing them. He turned to Hunter. "And when will you need them?"

"By the end of the week, sir." He elaborated, "I need your group's help in a performance that I'll be doing this Friday on BreadstiX, at 8 in the evening."

"A performance?"

The girl a while ago, Rachel (he heard), clapped in excitement. "Oh, I'm sure you need somebody to have a duet with. When will we start practicing together?"

"Unfortunately, miss, I'm not looking for a partner. It's not a duet." He heard a few snickers when she visibly deflated. "Actually, I only need an ensemble of four people who will play the instruments. They will be paid individually, of course."

A teen in mohawk perked up at the back.

"But I thought you said you need the show choir group?" a guy in wheelchair asked.

Hunter nodded. "I do. Those who will not be playing are to be paid as a group. So long that you'll be present on that date." He added, "And free dinner for all that will be going." He turned to Schuester. "I extend the same invitation to you, sir. Please feel free to bring your spouse."

And as simple as that, Hunter had them agreeing.

"Hold up. How much are we talking about here?" The male student beside Rachel asked suspiciously. "I mean, I don't want to be killjoy, but treating us to dinner at BreadstiX is already costly." Finn kind of regretted the question afterwards. He had forgotten that Hunter was a Dalton student. Everybody there were rich kids.

But he had to be sure.

"$200 each for those who will be playing the instruments. $1000 to your club if the others will be all present," Hunter answered without batting an eye.

Jaws slacked at the numbers.

"Oh my god, deal!"

In the midst of happy and excited cheers, a hand shot up, earning Hunter's attention. It was that male student with massively gelled hair that Hunter could practically smell it.

"If you don't mind me asking, Hunter," he began. "You're from Dalton, and the Warblers could be easily persuaded to be part of this. Don't get me wrong, I do appreciate this opportunity. It's just that… I'm curious why you didn't come to them in the first place."

Hunter could easily butter them up by saying he was more confident of their skill than the Warblers (seeing as they haven't figured yet that he was part of Dalton's show choir), but that would be saying crap because the Warblers were indeed _far_ better no matter how he looked at it. New Directions simply had the advantage of having females on the group—a minute detail that the Warblers could made up for in another way.

He took note of their curious faces. "It'll spoil the surprise I've been planning for a while now."

Hunter decided to play the role of a sheepish teenager who was about to make a bold move on the romance department. "I will be serenading somebody, actually." He glanced down the floor, feigning embarrassment. "My boyfriend. We're both part of the Warblers. If I had asked them, he'll find it out eventually."

"Oh." Blaine smiled fondly, remembering the one he did at GAP (albeit the failed attempt), and surprised to find out about Hunter being a Warbler. He thought he must be a new member since he didn't remember him from Regionals. "That's very romantic of you. I'm sure he'll like it."

"Unsurprisingly, that's what twinks find _romantic_ these days," a Latina muttered at the back. She was smacked on her shoulder lightly by a blonde male, warning her to be nice. "Admit it, Sam, that's so gay."

Hunter glanced at her pinky entwined to another woman next to her. "I can agree." He chuckled, taking no offense. "Two girls going at it is a lot more charming."

That clammed her up.

He had given to Schuester his email address, asking to be informed of the names and email addresses of who would be part of the ensemble so that he could forward to them the music sheet of the song. An original composition, he mentioned.

Before finally wrapping up, Hunter produced a couple of hundred bucks to hand to Schuester. "To seal our deal, I'll be paying the $1000 dollars up front." He nodded to them. "I'll see you all on Friday."

Hunter figured he could burn a few cash. It wasn't like he was spending a lot aside from Mr. Puss' cat food and a few personal items.

He could spare more as long as it meant pulling off this move well.

Sebastian had noticed lately that it was quiet between him and Hunter's game.

He thought that maybe Hunter had given up. Although if Sebastian learned anything from experience, it was that Hunter never backed off of any challenge. Especially not on what he had started in the first place.

There was also him leaving early from rehearsals, and then arriving later than usual in the evenings at the dorms.

Hunter appeared to be cooking something up outside Dalton.

Friday arrived.

Hunter was back on their room when Sebastian entered.

"Oh, hey," the former greeted lightly, not even bothering to look up from the full-body mirror as he adjusted the leather jacket he was wearing over a fitted, faded purple shirt. He was ready to go.

"Going out somewhere?"

"Yeah," was Hunter's clipped reply. "Date night."

"Oh." Sebastian did a double take on Hunter appreciatively. He did suit his attire.

Hunter sent him a questioning look when he caught the stare. "What?"

"Nothing." Sebastian shrugged, turning away to strip his uniform. "Have fun."

Try as he might to deny it, Sebastian was bored without his roommate.

"And I shouldn't be," he grumbled under his breath, staring blankly at the ceiling. It was Friday and it was Scandals night.

Yet he couldn't find the strength to get up and start fixing himself for his usual late night escapades.

His phone pinged for an incoming message.

 _Dinner! :D –Jeff_

 _Come w/ us. It's me Nick and Thad. Dunno about Trent –Jeff_

 _Going to Scandals –Sebastian_

 _Aww :(_ _–Jeff_

 _Please? –Jeff_

 _Just this once? –Jeff_

Sebastian could imagine the puppy eyes with it.

 _No –Sebastian_

 _U can't get in the way of my hook ups –Sebastian_

 _PLEEEEAAASSSS –Jeff_

 _SEB :'( –Jeff_

 _Pretty please? –Jeff_

 _SEBBBB! –Jeff_

 _Please please go w/ us –Jeff_

 _Sebby, please? –Jeff_

 _Fine. Stop spamming me –Sebastian_

 _Yay! BreadstiX at 8. It's near McKinley btw –Jeff_

 _See ya there :D –Jeff_

Sebastian let out an exasperated sigh. Jeff could be stubborn sometimes, but never like this before.

 _And what the hell are they doing near McKinley?_

For only a dinner?

There has to be something fishy going on.

Sebastian was about to find out.

"Nervous?"

Hunter was approached by the same male with gelled hair. Hunter smiled; he wasn't sure how to respond. He didn't even know him. "A bit." And it wasn't as if the whole serenade thing was a real deal.

The unknown male became sheepish. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." He held out a hand. "Blaine Anderson."

 _Of course. How could I forget?_ Sebastian did say Blaine transferred to McKinley and became part of _that joke of a show choir._ Hunter heard of recollections from the Warblers themselves—achievements of Blaine Anderson back when he was their captain, the songs they sung together, their Warbler outings, et cetera and et cetera.

Then there was also Sebastian. His roommate never mentioned a thing, of course, but not that he had to. Hunter was aware of Sebastian's admiration for Blaine—the way his eyes would lit up at the mention of the name, the rapt attention he was giving to a Warbler sharing stories about Anderson, or the agreement to praises they declared.

Hunter didn't have to be a genius to know that Sebastian has a not so small crush on Blaine Anderson.

Oddly, there was a part of Hunter's mind that was irked by it.

He scrubbed the thought away in an instant.

Looking at the short teen in front of him now, though, Hunter wasn't really that impressed. Maybe there were a lot of exaggerations in the stories. "Nice knowing you, Anderson." He shook the proffered hand. "So you're the famous Blaine. I heard a lot of things about you. The Warblers, you know?"

"I hope they're the good ones."

"Trust me, they all are."

Blaine looked relieved. "Then you haven't heard of the canteen disaster in our freshman year." He chuckled. "But don't remind them. Trent will never shut up."

"You have my word." Hunter checked for the time. _Less than ten minutes left._

"I've been wondering," Blaine began. "Who is he?"

 _Prying much?_ Hunter barely held his tongue. "You'll see. It's likely that you know him."

"Yeah," the shorter male agreed. "I'll get back to Kurt." He gave him thumbs up and a smile. "Good luck!"

Sebastian came a little past eight. Parking in front of the establishment, he didn't see any of Jeff or Nick or Thad's car.

It was either they took the bus or he was stood up.

Sebastian could feel a headache coming as he closed his eyes.

 _Stupid blow, Hunter._ It was honestly lame even for him.

But he was annoyed still that he wasted enough of his time and gas just to drive there.

He was walking back to his car when somebody familiar came from the glass doors. Sebastian hoped he wasn't seen, turning his back immediately.

"Sebastian?"

 _Too late._

He forced a smirk. "Hello, Killer. Fancy seeing you here."

He could play this coolly. For now.

Afterwards, he could get the hell out of here.

Blaine grinned. "What are the chances right? I mean, Westerville is a two hour trav—Oh wow." His eyes widened in realization. "It's you!"

Sebastian was perplexed.

"That's…" He was even more surprised when the other gathered him in an enthusiastic hug. His confusion trumped the pleasantness of it. "I'm so happy for you," he said when he let go. "I remembered you implied before that you don't do relationships. I'm glad you changed your mind."

"I—what?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm blabbering. They're waiting, and we have to go inside now." When Sebastian remained standing and stupefied, Blaine made a move to tug on his elbow. "Come on!" he urged.

Sebastian was too shocked that he let himself get dragged away.

It wasn't what he expected once they entered.

All eyes landed on the two of them.

Sebastian knew in an instant that it wasn't a coincidence when he could see the familiar faces of the members of the New Directions.

As in, the whole group.

There was a bit of comfort in seeing their equally shocked faces and their share of gaping, scowling, and baffled looks.

He didn't need to imagine Santana's and Kurt's deathly glare.

"This is a joke." Sebastian shook his head, turning for the door.

It was Blaine's cue to wave at the people currently on the podium.

Hunter snapped his fingers, signaling for Finn, Puck, Sam, and Artie (those who were in dire need of cash).

A catchy rock tune began playing.

 _Oh yeah!_

 _Hey!_

 _Uh!_

Hunter came down from the slightly elevated side of BreadstiX that served as the 'stage'. Slowly, with sure steps, he walked towards Sebastian.

 _So you're the guy_

 _I heard the rumor_

 _You got the boys wrapped around your finger_

He made a circular motion with his left hand's index finger for emphasis. Hunter then flitted behind Sebastian, fingers ghosting on the taller teen's shoulders. He felt Sebastian tense at the barely there contact.

 _Such a sweet heartbreaker_

 _If you're the game, I wanna be a player_

 _Oh, you can do whatever you want_

 _It's alright with me_

Hunter paced away, going in front of Sebastian as he started the chorus. His hands fell over his chest, bending his body sideways.

 _Why don't you break my heart_

 _Make it hurt so bad_

 _Come on give it your best_

 _Nothing less, I insist,_

 _I want it just like that_

 _Why don't you break my heart_

 _It sounds good to me_

 _Do it over again, again, again_

 _You're just what I need_

Hunter curled a finger, making a come-hither gesture. He winked at Sebastian's mildly flustered and confused expression. Hunter was secretly amused.

 _Why don't you break my heart?_

 _Yeah, break it!_

Sebastian's expression almost made Hunter doubled over in laughter as the latter advanced, hand on the former's chest without actually pushing, but made Sebastian step back with the beat.

 _Stare me down, intimidate me_

 _Oh baby please you'll never break me_

 _Bring it on, cause I can take it_

 _You're so cool, the way you play it_

 _Oh, you can do whatever you like_

 _It's alright with me_

The chorus was repeated, with the guitarists and the drummer second voicing, and the other New Directions members clapping along this time. Hunter remained close to Sebastian.

 _Why don't you break my heart, yeah!_

 _Break it, break it!_

 _Yeah!_

When Hunter pushed him on an empty stool, the current look on Sebastian's face was shared by everybody. Hunter's arms were placed against the counter, on either sides of Sebastian, effectively trapping the sitting teen in his position.

 _Yeah!_

 _Break it!_

 _Come on break my heart!_

 _Break it!_

Sebastian still remained in place as Hunter prowled away, stalking the rows of tables and chairs while maintaining eye contact to this roommate. He returned briefly at the stage. His moves began having more hip thrusting that Sebastian wasn't sure whether to appreciate or cringe.

 _Why don't you break my heart (yeah)_

 _Make it hurt so bad (hurt so bad)_

 _Come on give it your best_

 _Nothing less, I insist,_

 _I want it just like that (just like that)_

 _Why don't you break my heart (oh yeah)_

 _It sounds good to me_

 _Do it over again, again, again_

 _You're just what I need (yeah)_

After a vigorous gyrating by Hunter ( _Will ask again later if Hunter is not faking the whole 'I'm straight' thing, because that hips seems as if they had seen better days_ ), he bounced back to Sebastian's place, gesturing for him to stand up.

 _Why don't you break my_

 _Why don't you break my_

 _Why don't you break my heart_

 _Yeah!_

Once Sebastian absentmindedly complied, Hunter hooked two of his fingers on the hem of the other's pants, tugging him closer, torso to torso, without missing a beat.

 _What the fuck?_

There were actually whistles among the loud applause.

Either Sebastian was too mortified at this point or he was blushing furiously.

He only found out then that he was still capable of the latter.

Hunter gave him a brief hug ( _Just for the show of it, ahem_ ), and then kept Sebastian at an arm-length gap, before an unknown person (an outsider who vaguely resembled a delivery man) handed Hunter a bouquet of blue roses.

Which in turn he handed to Sebastian with a huge, gleeful grin.

Over Hunter's shoulder, Sebastian noticed Blaine giving him two thumbs up, with eyes lit in anticipation.

 _For what?_

He glanced at the flowers in front of him.

 _Right._

"Thanks?" Sebastian said unsurely through gritted teeth.

Just when he found the chance to seethe at Hunter, he was again caught off guard with the light peck on his cheek.

By Hunter.

 _Fuck._

"Sure thing, babe."

Behind the happy grin and the disgusting (and blatantly fake) _lovesick_ eyes, Sebastian could see the devil doing a victorious tap dance.

There would be a murder tonight.

Meanwhile, the New Directions (sans Blaine) realized that the Warblers gained a triple threat student.

Hunter Clarington could sing well, has sick dance moves despite the spontaneity, and he was hot as hell (the females digging his leather jacket).

Yep, definitely a triple threat.

"I can't believe you did that. And you even used Jeff's phone to lure me here!" Sebastian almost yelled once they both found themselves back inside his car, with Hunter at the passenger's seat.

Hunter even had the gall to hitch a ride with him.

"What's wrong with using Sterling's number? It's not like you'll go if I used mine."

"You involved an innocent person. That was underhanded of you."

"I involved our rival show choir too. You don't call me out for it."

"It's different. You hired them. Paid."

Hunter merely shrugged. "At least you're no longer disappointed on my play on the game. Admit it wasn't a lame move."

"It wasn't, I'll give you that." Sebastian crossed his arms. "You had simply placed me in an enemy territory and serenaded me like a sappy boyfriend. That was the most _uncomfortable_ situation I've ever been, by the way." The following words were spat in distaste, "So, yeah, that's a _fucking_ brilliant move, Clarington."

Hunter cleared his throat, a bit startled at the outburst. "You get to see your crush. That should amount to something," he blurted, wondering where the hell it came from.

Judging from Sebastian's glare, the murder seemed like a promise.

"Didn't you see how it was back there?" he asked incredulously. "Blaine dragged me in, and I might add that there was no skin contact, but his boyfriend was ready to rip my throat out. Let's not forget Sha-Queer-A was quite excited to join her family in prison by wanting to assault me."

Hunter tilted his head. "Are you actually…"

"Don't you dare finish that, Clarington," he warned, sighing in irritation, bumping the back of his head against the leather seat. "It's _awkward._ That's the proper term for it." He swallowed, leaning on the steering wheel. "I may have a turned a new leaf and said my apologies before, but it's not like I could go there and be chummy to them then everything is forgiven," he said with an uncharacteristically weak voice.

Hunter could actually see his point.

Sebastian turned at him, face scrunched up in thought. "Although, it wasn't so bad either because they thought you're gay." His tongue poked out a little. "And they actually thought we're boyfriends."

"They have no idea."

"About your inner homo spirit? Yes." He chuckled at Hunter's grimace of denial. "Your hips are distracting."

"Thanks, babe," Hunter said drily.

Sebastian broke into giggles first before being followed by Hunter's throaty laugh.

"And flowers? Blue roses, really?"

"Red is overrated. Blue is more difficult to procure."

"Why thank you, _darling._ " Hunter shook his head at the endearment. He looked at Sebastian weirdly when the taller teen took an image of the bouquet. "Might as well share this." He wiggled his phone in front of Hunter, tapping away on the 'share' button.

It had gone without saying that Sebastian's social media notification and private messages were flooded with inquiries.

 **Sebastian Smythe posted a photo. [21:43 PM]**

 **—"from bae 3"**

|image attached|

"Way to make them curious."

"Relax, they won't find out it's from you. You're still straight in the eyes of the people that mattered anyway."

 _Is that supposed to be comforting?_

" _Bae?_ That sounds hideous."

Sebastian snickered. "It is. It's Danish for shit. Which is you are, but you already know that."

Hunter's eyebrows rose in amusement.

He liked it.

Since then he secretly realized how easy he could engage in bantering with Sebastian, frequently without any heat, or arguing just for the sake of it. Hunter expected the worst when he learned who his roommate was. Sebastian didn't have the reputation of a good student. Hunter expected a more… intense meeting, and a not so decent relationship that mostly consisted of hardly bearing with each other's presence for the rest of their high school years.

Not like this.

Sebastian was the closest to a best friend that he could ever have.

"What?"

Hunter snapped back from his thoughts. "What?"

"You have this weird face going on." He gestured at BreadstiX (they still haven't driven away and was inside the car for a while, but they didn't care). "Second rate Italian food gave you constipations?"

"I haven't eaten, actually," Hunter said nonchalantly, not really bothering. "I'm yet to flush out the adrenaline from earlier."

"Ugh. Don't remind me of that performance of yours."

Hunter chuckled as he updated his mental notes.

 **Hunter – 5; Sebastian – 4.**

Sebastian started the engine. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"Be sure to drop by the convenient store. I'd like some strawberry ice cream. We have to do some celebrating."

"Throw some pizzas too. You're treating me," Sebastian demanded.

"Sure, babe."

Emerald eyes rolled in response.

He was lying on his bed that night when he found himself unable to sleep.

Turning to the other side of the room, he was envious of Hunter already making soft snores.

Sebastian touched his cheek.

For some weird reasons, that part where Hunter pecked him was tingling faintly.

* * *

 _We should do a double date sometimes. –Blaine_

"Are you kidding me?" Hunter groaned as he read the screen of his roommate's phone.

"Unfortunately, no." Sebastian smirked.

 _Set the schedule, Killer. Let's see if we can make it –Sebastian_

"You started it," he reminded Hunter who went mute in horror once the reply was sent. "See you at rehearsals."

Sebastian learned the previous day that Hunter never cared for other people's opinion.

For example, Hunter didn't give a crap if the kids at New Directions thought of him as Dalton's new gay student who happened to be dating their mortal enemy.

That was why it was odd to hear Hunter insisting about his dubiously straight sexuality.

He noted the way he relaxed visibly after Sebastian assured him about the Warblers not knowing about that event in BreadstiX. He even had Blaine swear to secrecy ( _We'll be telling them ourselves, Killer_ ).

When Sebastian had an epiphany about it, he didn't pass up the chance to get back to Hunter.

"Warbler Sebastian, your announcement, please?" One of the councilmen gestured for Sebastian to take the floor.

"Thank you. I may have to keep you guys here for a little bit to ask for a favor."

The Warblers looked among each other, except for Nick, Thad, Jeff, and Trent. Hunter frowned at this.

 _They know something._

"I'd like to sing to my boyfriend," Sebastian said with a grin.

Collective mouths formed an O in realization before breaking into cheers of 'Congratulations' and 'Finally' and 'Way to go, Seb'.

"So who's the lucky guy?" one dared to ask—a Warbler who was leaning against the wall _precariously_ near Hunter's position.

Sebastian answered with a wink, but smirked smugly when he noticed Hunter.

Oh, he was looking calm as ever, alright. But Sebastian knew what the barely noticeable twitches mean and the sweat forming at the other's forehead.

Hunter was nervous.

 _And panicking._

"Thanks, guys," Sebastian told them. "As I was saying, I'd like to serenade my boyfriend in return. It's the only thing I could do to return his efforts for that amazing last Friday. And I'd like you all to sing with me."

The Warblers agreed immediately.

Hunter gulped.

They cheered again and asked when.

"Oh, right now."

The students Hunter suspected to be involved stood up and backed Sebastian as he began singing _Make Out_ by Rixton.

The others followed suit after that, blending with their captain's voice. Sebastian began walking towards a sitting Hunter, but not coming any closer less than a feet.

 _I just want to hold your hand_

 _I just want to pull you closer_

 _Baby do you feel like I do_

 _Baby if you hang around_

 _I can see it going down_

 _And get a little freaky with you_

Hunter inched more backwards at the cushioned seat, feeling threatened by an advancing Sebastian. His face would have been blank if not for the slightly mortified frown he was sporting.

 _If you love somebody (hey)_

 _You should tell somebody (oh oh)_

 _Do you love somebody_

 _Go and tell somebody_

 _T-t-tell somebody_

Sebastian stood in front of Hunter, pointing his finger to his roommate and winking flirtatiously over wiggling shoulders and hip snaps.

Hunter was _not_ staring down there.

He had simply forgotten how Sebastian was made to be the captain after Anderson.

It was because he was that _good._ There were no other words for it.

 _If I could live forever then,_

 _I don't know what I'd do_

 _Forgot just what I meant to say,_

 _But I'm still in love with you_

 _The future sounds boring_

 _Without the one you love_

 _So while we're here in here and now,_

 _Can't we have some fun_

The Warblers exchanged knowing looks at the part of the chorus. Sebastian sat at the armrest of the chair Hunter had been sitting on, his arm going at the side of Hunter's head, holding against the back of the chair.

When the song arrived at the bridge, green eyes dragged up and down on Hunter.

Hunter moved his gaze elsewhere.

As the chants of 'Make out' rang louder, Sebastian leaned closer to bit down on Hunter's ear.

And nibbled.

 _Jesus, I'm not imagining this._

"They're asking for us to make out," Sebastian whispered. "But maybe later." He pulled away, smirking, tugging teasingly by Hunter's Dalton necktie in the process before letting go.

The song ended in a flourish.

Hunter? Not so much.

He looked disheveled, and Sebastian totally liked it.

"Congrats to you two!" Jeff said first and then clapped.

Thad turned to Hunter, impressed. "You tamed the Great Sebastian Smythe. That's something," he stage-whispered.

 _No, not really._

Nick, meanwhile, was on Sebastian's side. "You turned Mr. Not-remotely-bi-curious into, ya know, _into_ _guys_. That's something," he said.

Sebastian gave a wicked grin.

Hunter wanted nothing but to wipe it away from that smug face.

"What the hell happened to 'you're still straight in the eyes of the people that mattered anyway'?"

"Thrown out of the window when I counted the current score. You're leading by one." Sebastian shrugged, not bothering to be distracted from the book he was reading. "Now we're even."

"Yes! And now they think we're an item!"

"Don't see what's wrong. You get to have a monogamous relationship with none other than _me_ , and you get to do this hot piece of ass _exclusively,_ " he stated as a matter-of-factly. "Win-win for you."

"Wha—"

"You should have thought of that before singing to me in front of those public school students," Sebastian pointed out.

"I don't care about what _they_ think."

The taller teen looked at him flatly. "Bound to be known by others sooner or later." His eyes suddenly lit up in amusement. "Or, you can back off from trying to make me give up the captaincy. I can easily take back what I said to the Warblers without even mentioning this ridiculous game you started in the first place. How does that sound?"

Hunter admitted it was a tempting offer.

"No," he said without hesitation.

Sebastian sighed. "Your call."

Hunter raised his hands in defeat. Before storming out of their room, he called out to Sebastian, "This is not over yet."

 **Hunter – 5; Sebastian – 5.**

"Stubborn prick," Sebastian muttered.

* * *

Hunter had always known that Friday was Sebastian's Scandals night without him being told about it. It wasn't difficult to put two and two together—Sebastian disappearing every Friday nights and then appearing the following day, afternoon the latest and early morning before sunrise the earliest. He would arrive with rumpled clothes and three buttons popped either on his shirt or jeans. If he was in a neater state of dressing, Hunter would guess it wasn't a nice hook up (e.g., gone bad, didn't pass third base, no sex at all).

To put it short, Hunter never cared what ( _or who_ ) his roommate was doing.

Until he told him that it wasn't over yet—that he was still dead set on getting one up against him.

Ruining Sebastian's ritual sounded like a perfect plan.

"Hey there, handsome," a smooth voice called to him as a stranger slid to his left, leaning to the bar counter and holding a bottle of beer. "You mind if I join you?"

Sebastian grinned at the cute six-footer with a charming smile and broad shoulders. He had the physique of a surfer, with chestnut eyes and tanned skin. _Attractive. That t-shirt better be hiding impressive chest and abs._

Sebastian wouldn't mind getting down with this man tonight.

"Feel free to." He winked. "Let me buy you a drink."

He was already waving for the bartender when the stranger stopped him. "I think I should be the one doing that."

 _A gentleman_. Not that Sebastian minded, but it was rare of him to actually let somebody to buy him one. It was usually the other way around, but mainly because he didn't often let them by doing it first.

If there was a pattern on it that he learned through experience, the guys who did were more often than not were those who expected him to be the one to get fucked at the backseat of their cars or on some seedy motel room he would be lead to.

Quite literally.

He chuckled when he was handed another bottle of beer. "Thanks," he said before drinking a huge gulp.

Tonight, he didn't really have in mind to hold back.

By the time an hour had passed, they were still talking about on random subjects—carefully avoiding the topic of age—and to say that Sebastian wasn't bored was surprising.

Of course, he wasn't fooled as to how this was going to end.

There were lingering touches on his elbow, hand, shoulder, knee, and then the occasional thigh squeeze at the span of their conversation.

They were signals on moving to the next course of action.

When the man ( _Leo or something_ ) offered to go out of the bar together, Sebastian was more than happy to oblige.

"Seb."

 _How the fuck can I even forget him?_

He felt the person with him tense against the arm he slung on his waist. The man turned to Sebastian questioningly, brows quirking. "You know him?"

 _Unfortunately, I do._

"No. Don't mind him. Let's go." He steered them both away from Hunter who was standing only a few feet from them.

"Sebastian, wait!"

Sebastian paused, straightening himself, and looked directly to Hunter.

Then completely stopped to do a double take.

Hunter's usually styled hair was down and ruffled. His clothes were in disarray, a shirt with at least three stains half-tucked on his jeans that has dirt on the knees and skid marks at the bottom.

 _From what hell did he came from?_

It was like seeing a hobo Hunter or something.

Hunter took his staring as a permission to jog approach.

Now that Sebastian could see him more clearly, he noticed the red-rimmed eyes as if…

"Were you crying?" There was a hint of disbelief in there, because, _please._

"I've missed you," was the sentence that came out of Hunter's mouth. With watery ( _Christ, what is he pulling here?_ ) eyes, he took a quick glance over at him, and then smiled sadly. "Look at you. You've already moved on and I'm still hung up over you." He sniffed. "I know I made a mistake, but I really, really want you back again. My life is not the same without you since you left."

At Sebastian's surprised face, Hunter continued, "Give me a chance, please. That's all I'm asking. I know you haven't forgotten the years we had together ever since high school, everything we shared. Our _firsts_ together." A tear escaped his eye at the emphasis. "I still have these feelings for you, and I know you do too."

Sebastian was speechless.

He recognized that his roommate was a man of many talents, but he had never pegged him good as an actor.

He had to keep it in mind from now on.

Especially if Hunter decided to pull off another act of a devastated ex-boyfriend the next time he wanted to spoil Sebastian's hook up night.

He would have applauded him for the stellar acting if not for the man ( _Was it Len?_ ) stepping away from his side to keep a respectful distance, telling him that it seemed as if Sebastian needed more time to fix things up the _issues_ with his ex-boyfriend first, and that he would see him around once Sebastian had already moved on.

"Good job at ruining my night, Clarington." He fixed his jaw. "Nice acting, in case I forgot," he added sarcastically. He stalked off to the parking lot, irritated that he would be experiencing blue balls tonight. "Don't you dare hitch a ride with me," he said through gritted teeth.

Hunter, on the other hand, was grinning winningly to himself at Sebastian's retreating (and fuming) form.

 **Hunter – 6; Sebastian – 5.**

Besides, it wasn't like he didn't drive on his way to Scandals.

 _This is win-win._

* * *

When Sebastian continued giving him the cold shoulder the whole week, Hunter figured he might have stepped on the line unknowingly.

Well, it was called 'pushing each other to the limits' for a reason. That was the point of the game they were playing in the first place.

So much for that captaincy.

It wasn't like Hunter never attempted to start small conversations, albeit being awkward as fuck, because _I'm not cut out for this._

He would be promptly shot down every single attempt, either with an exaggerated eye roll, annoyed glare, an angrily thrown pillow, a rude sneer, or a middle finger.

Eventually, Hunter gave up before they cause each other bodily harm.

It was getting ridiculous anyway.

Apparently, the Warblers were not immune to the tension between them—the not so subtle exchange of glares and blatant insults that Hunter initially didn't pay attention to but the crude remarks became blows on his ego and so he began insulting back. They were prelude to lashing out against each other that ended frequently with the intervention of councilmen and fellow Warblers.

Honestly, they were getting tired of the _old married couple_ fights often going on.

Like on the rehearsal that day.

"You know what, Clarington? Maybe you should finally remove that stick out of your ass!"

They didn't even know anymore how it started.

It was the common theme these days.

"Oh, yeah? You'd know a lot about that don't you? Will all the men that went in there!" Hunter yelled back. And _oh shit, I didn't just say that._

The Warblers' eyes widened.

Sebastian paled. "Did you just slut-shamed me?" he asked, almost breathless.

Because he totally didn't expect that to come from Hunter of all people.

Hunter was close to kicking the leather couch when Sebastian slammed the choir room's doors shut as he went out.

When Hunter finally arrived to their room, Sebastian was already asleep, which was surprising.

He expected him to be out and about and would return once Hunter wasn't around tomorrow.

Hunter trudged to his bed as quietly as he could, making noiseless scuffles as to not wake the other up.

As for him, he never got any sleep, mind running as he sat down on the mattress, watching the other side of the room as he petted Mr. Puss to slumber.

He had planned on apologizing, but the words soon became ashes when he decided not to disturb Sebastian instead.

He owed that at least to him.

Sebastian sighed painfully at his sprained ankle.

He lied down with a groan at the immaculately white clinic bed. He never experienced sprain at practice before; that was why it was kind of pathetic to have one today.

And, no, he refused to believe it was because he was distracted.

Okay, maybe he was.

 _But not because of Hunter, damn it!_

It wasn't like him to care about what he said, but like Hunter, he would care if it was from the people important to him.

In a way, included in that short list of people was Hunter.

Sebastian wondered how he would get back to the dorms now. He could text his roommate to assist him, but then that would make him looked pitiful, and they were currently not on speaking terms.

But it was more of not wanting to bother him, actually. Hunter could be doing anything other than bother escorting him to their room. Sebastian wasn't an invalid anyway.

He could resort to the crutches.

Sebastian was the sole student at the clinic that time therefore it wasn't hard to miss the light knock at the door.

He found Hunter leaning against the doorframe, looking at Sebastian's bound left ankle.

"Hey," the blonde teen called quietly, folding his fists inside his pockets. "Can I come in?"

"It's the clinic," Sebastian deadpanned in answer. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you."

He rolled his eyes. "Who put you up to this?"

"Nobody, I went here by myself." Hunter frowned. "Okay, I might have heard it first from Thad, and I got texted by Duval and Sterling too."

Sebastian snorted at that. "You do realize it's because they expect us to make up."

"Likely." Sebastian felt the dipping of the bed, and then there was Hunter sitting near him. "Look, about what I said," the latter began. "I'm sorry."

"But?"

"'But' what?"

"Aren't you going to add that you were right anyway?" he sneered.

Hunter shook his head, meeting Sebastian's gaze. "No. It wasn't right. So, again, sorry."

Sebastian was silent, fingers twisting at the lapels of the blanket.

Hunter sighed. "It's fine if you don't want to forgive me. I understand. But at least let me help you go back to the dorms."

"I can use the crutches."

"You'll be putting much pressure on your other foot," he pointed out. Hunter stood up and crouched down. "Ride me."

Sebastian's brow went up in amusement. "Direct to the point, I like that." He leered with a hint of a chuckle threatening to slip past his lips.

Hunter groaned, rolling his eyes fondly. "I'll carry you on my back, I mean."

"As much as I appreciate the gesture, I don't think you can carry me all the way."

"I've carried thrice as heavy as you."

"I'm taller than you."

The shorter teen scoffed. "And that makes you heavier than me? Don't kid yourself, Seb. You're like twigs in uniform."

Sebastian gasped, offended. "I hate you, Hunt."

"Don't I know it?" he said flatly. "Climb on, twigs."

After a moment of consideration (and insulting), Sebastian struggled to climb on Hunter's back. He was eased up as delicately as Hunter could. His forearms were hooked under Sebastian's legs, carefully avoiding the swelled ankle. Carrying him and his schoolbag, Hunter looked as if he wasn't carrying a seventeen year old six-footer and a bag filled with books.

It was either Hunter was indeed used to heavy lifting or Sebastian weighs no more than a sack of twigs.

That or maybe both.

"I thought you will not pass up the chance to encircle your arms around me," Hunter said with a slight tease, talking about Sebastian's hands placed awkwardly on his shoulders.

He felt the grumbling on his back. "Fine." Sebastian's arms came around Hunter's neck tentatively.

"That's better." Hunter smiled in satisfaction. It went unnoticed.

Halfway to the dorms, with very few words exchanged between them, Hunter asked, "Can I propose something?"

"Don't tell me it's another game of yours."

He was taken aback by the hot, minty breath that tickled his ear and the side of his neck. Hunter might have misjudged the distance between them. "No." He swallowed ( _Damn, I'm not affected_ ). "I propose a truce. We stop the game until your ankle heals. How's that?"

"Alright," Sebastian said after a beat. "No longer than that. I'm not comfortable that you're up by one."

Hunter snorted. "Whatever you say."

* * *

"They've been giving me knowing looks at rehearsals," Hunter started. Gingerly, he patted the ice bag on Sebastian's ankle. "It's kinda weird."

By the end of the day, Hunter was telling Sebastian about what happened that day, from the classes they shared that Sebastian missed ( _Dent on the record. Tsk_ ), up to the Warblers practice. Sebastian was on leave for the meantime with his current condition. Hunter had taken the task of gathering notes for him at the lectures which Sebastian greatly appreciated.

Together with the ice bag caretaking Hunter was keen to do.

 _He's a big mother hen_ , he realized then.

"I think I know why," Sebastian supplied. He was given a questioning look. "They thought we had the hottest make up sex last night that I can't get up from the bed anymore."

Hunter choked on his own spit. "What? They know about your sprain."

"They don't remember that being the case, trust me."

 _Oh, God._

Sebastian smirked at his roommate's distress. "Don't get so worked up, Hunt." He leaned uncomfortably close, purring, "We could always do that angry sex they wanted."

Hunter grunted.

"I'll think of that as a yes. We can tape it too and send to every Warbl—Ow!"

"Not sorry."

Sebastian moved to kick him with his good foot. Hunter caught and held it down, letting go of the ice bag.

They both shared amused glances.

"You don't have to do that, you know?" the green-eyed teen reminded him softly. "I can do that by myself."

"I know. But I want to."

"Thanks," he murmured.

There was something about Sebastian's tender smile when he leaned back against the headboard that Hunter couldn't tear his eyes away. Maybe it was because it was his first time seeing it, something about those cheekbones that seemed to reach his eyes, lighting up his whole face and equally as poetic as all that.

It was… nice.

Hunter wouldn't mind seeing that smile again.

Sebastian reached out to pinch his cheek, giggling.

"Ow!"

By the end of the week, his foot no longer needed to be dampened with an ice pack, walking was alright, but not allowed to place much strain on his sprained foot. Nonetheless, it was good news.

Although it meant he was still cooped up in the dorms at weekends.

But it wasn't that bad, as Sebastian decided. They both have the evenings as movie nights, watching whatever they wanted on his laptop. The films weren't always up for debate either as they found out they pretty much have the same taste. On occasion that one didn't like the movie, they would decide with a simple toss coin that Sebastian had been winning suspiciously, despite the fact that he wasn't even the one tossing the coin.

And every single time, he would make Hunter watch with him some gay films.

He still couldn't quite erase Hunter's expression from his memory when they watched _Brokeback Mountain._

Next time, he would suggest some tv series. Particularly, _How to Get Away with Murder._

" _The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey._ How's that?"

"First part of the trilogy, isn't it?"

A nod.

"Sure." Hunter moved a little on his position. "I need an update on upcoming movies. I don't plan to miss the good ones this year."

"Same. We can go together. If you like."

That sounded like a date but whatever.

"I don't mind." Hunter turned to him sharply when Sebastian's eyes glinted in mischief. "No funny business."

He grinned. "No promises."

Sebastian was propped on his chair ( _Need to stretch my legs_ ), with Hunter lying on his stomach on the former's bed as they watched. There was a bowl of popcorn they were sharing back and forth until the exchange stopped halfway the film because Hunter's face was already buried on the pillows, his breathing evened out.

Sebastian chuckled as he flicked popcorn at the prone form in an attempt to rouse him. It didn't work.

Shutting down his laptop, he wondered if he should give his roommate a shock in the morning by finding them both on the same bed. It sucked that the mattress could only fit a single person.

 _Or maybe I could lie on top of him._

He was snickering at the horrified expression he imagined.

Albeit it was too tempting to dismiss, he knew he owed him a decent rest.

For being his caretaker slash mother.

 _And for the piggyback,_ he reminded himself.

Sebastian pulled up the blanket and covered his unsuspecting roommate instead.

"Good night, Hunter."

 _Something tickled his nose._

 _Opening his eyes, he was met with a tuff of brown hair and a warm body resting on his chest. It wasn't soft—far from it, actually. There were the lean arms and the long limbs entangled with his in a mess of rumpled sheets. There were no delicate features on the person he was with, but there was a rather heavy sense of familiarity._

 _The body shifted and lifted its head._

 _It was Sebastian who looked up to him, resting his chin on Hunter's bare chest like he did it a lot of times before. It felt like it belonged there._

 _Hunter's face automatically formed a sleepy smile which Sebastian mimicked._

 _His emerald eyes looked better with the faint sunlight that had seeped through the binds, he realized. Hunter could count the freckles that dusted his cheeks and dotted his shoulders in a pattern that seemed as if they were dancing on his skin._

 _His lips remembered that it was his morning ritual to kiss each of them. Sebastian's skin tasted mildly of cinnamon and olives, probably from last night's dish, and the usual minty scent he had always been wearing with something of a flavor uniquely his that Hunter called Sebastian's natural aroma._

 _Sebastian pulled back to mutter a 'good morning' between slow, lazy kisses that were gradually proceeding to heated ones._

 _Hunter could wake up to this forever._

By some unknown reason, he slowly came to consciousness. He wasn't harshly jolted from sleep, or rudely awakened.

It was a natural process of waking up inhaling the lingering scent of his roommate on the bed that apparently wasn't Hunter's. He had woken up on the wrong side of their room; turning to his right, he could see from a distance that Sebastian's arm was dangling off on the side of the bed. Mr. Puss was also an unmoving ball of fluff on his side.

Hunter smiled privately at the sight.

It was already past five in the morning, his typical hour of starting the day with a shower.

Unsurprisingly, he had forgotten about his dream.

With soft steps, he trudged towards Sebastian. Upon closer inspection, his face was half-buried on Hunter's pillow, sleeping like a baby on a different bed, and with the cat's tail almost covering his closed eyes.

Hunter shook his head, keeping in mind to replace the pillowcase Sebastian had drooled on.

 _Who would have thought he drools in his sleep?_ He thought with a smirk.

He might have taken a picture or two with his phone for later purposes.

Turns out, Hunter wasn't the only one who sneaked an image capture.

Because hours later, his account on Facebook that he barely used chimed notifications on him about a photo he was tagged with, along with the reactions and comments on it.

 **Sebastian Smythe posted a photo. [8:21 AM] – with Hunter Clarington**

 **—"somebody fell asleep watching The Hobbit last night."**

|image attached|

It was simply an image of Hunter lying face down on the pillows. There was nothing ridiculous in it, just him dead to the world halfway their film watching.

It was the comments though.

 **Comments:**

 **Thad Hardwood [8:25 AM]:** lol somebody's tired

 **Sebastian Smythe [8:26 AM]:** he is from our late night activities ;)

 **Jeff Sterling [8:30 AM]:** wow, the hobbit. i like the movies too. how dare Hunter pass out :(

 **Sebastian Smythe [8:30 AM]:** it's my fault, nvm him ;)

 **Nick Duval [8:31 AM]:** movies? sounds like an innocent date night.

 **Trent Nixon [8:33 AM]:** **Nick Duval** yeah, suspicious. Hmmm…

 **Jeff Sterling [8:33 AM]: Nick Duval Trent Nixon** what is?

 **Trent Nixon [8:35 AM]:** dunno Jeff. You tell us. You're neighbors w/ them

 **Nick Duval [8:36 AM]:** like, did u hear any noise last night or sumting?

 **Jeff Sterling [8:36 AM]:** what noise? **Thad Hardwood** did u hear anything?

 **Thad Hardwood [8:40 AM]:** ya know, something like banging sounds or grunts or groans, wtv. Sadly, i didn't hear any :P

 **Sebastian Smythe [8:41 AM]:** damn, these are funny. Can't wait for Hunter to read.

 **Blaine Anderson [8:42 AM]:** omg, you're so cute guys :D

Hunter groaned. Even Anderson who wasn't even his friend (but sent him a friend request that Hunter was yet to accept) had likely read through the suggestive comments about him and Sebastian.

They were supposed to be on a truce!

He bet his roommate was laughing and enjoying every comment that was posted. Unfortunately, Hunter couldn't remove them one by one or delete the image itself.

Or… he could distract them with a much more _embarrassing_ image of Sebastian's.

Hunter looked smug when he heard Sebastian gasped in disbelief on his phone, his homework momentarily forgotten.

 **Hunter Clarington posted a photo. [10:15 AM] – with Sebastian Smythe**

 **—"somebody is drooling last night."**

|image attached|

Needless to say, they were both flooded with huge amount of notifications and 'haha' reactions that seemed to mortify Sebastian even more.

"I thought we're on truce!"

"I thought so too until you uploaded that picture without my permission!"

"What's wrong with that? It's not even as incriminating as _this_ one." Sebastian gestured wildly at the tagged photo of his.

"Comments!"

"What they want to say is out of my control."

"At least discourage them from thinking we're having _sex_ last night!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Of course they would think that. What are we? Two hormonal teenagers who are supposedly boyfriends, conveniently roommates, and, _please,_ you forgot you're with me." He scoffed. "The last thing they'll think we're doing is us playing a pretend romantic relationship."

Hunter couldn't argue at the point.

 _Wait, why are we_ pretending _anyway?_

Before he could ask though, Sebastian was already leaving the premises of their room to assault Thad and Nick after they shared his drooling picture in their respective profiles (and mumbling something about Hummel somehow managing to place a _like_ ).

The night of the same day, they were watching the second part of the film trilogy, _The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug_ , although this time they were at Hunter's bed instead, slumped against the wall and sharing a bag of potato chips (which Hunter deemed to be too salty but he eats anyway) and it was Sebastian who mostly finished the five large packs, with two litters of Mountain Dew to wash them down. Hunter wondered how the hell he was still thin after he found out about his unhealthy obsession with junk foods.

"Sex can burn a lot of calories." There was no leer and he wasn't smirking there so it must be really the reason why.

By the part of the film where the dwarves and Bilbo finally reached Mirkwood, Sebastian kept on commenting about the _insanely gorgeous_ elves, gushed over CGI Legolas and his flaxen hair, and then declared that he wanted to bang Elvenking Thranduil.

Hunter jabbed his side with his elbow to shut him up.

Sebastian rubbed on the sore spot. "What? He's hot. Don't get me started on his voice."

"Can't we just watch it without your commentary?"

"Then what, you'll sleep on me again?" Sebastian shot him a knowing look, snickering.

"At least I'm not the one drooling on other people's bed." Hunter's arm was smacked.

"Whatever. I'm just saying I can get a boner on his deep voice alone."

 _Jesus._

He spent the time left on the movie droning Sebastian's progressively suggestive and vulgar words about the elves.

They let the credits roll for Sebastian to know the name of Thranduil's actor ( _You can just search that, jeez_ ), while Ed Sheeran's voice lulled them with the familiar song of _I See Fire._

 _Oh, so this is where it is from._ It was a song he heard once on the radio and hummed on occasion until he memorized the lyrics. With a thought in mind, he stood up to get his guitar that has been gathering dusts since he entered Dalton. He was testing the strings with his fingers when the laptop was finally put away.

Automatically, he strummed the instrument, softly singing the song before it escaped him. From there, it was easy to remember the feel of strings on the tips of his fingers. It has been a while since he last played; he hoped to be forgiven by Sebastian for his mistakes on the notes.

Though it seemed that he didn't have to since it wasn't long until he was singing along him as well. His roommate was also aware of the lyrics, as it appeared to be, that Hunter let him sang the second verse, and then they both did the choruses.

They never did a duet before, and the Warblers wasn't much into that kind of performance as well so they never found out before that they sounded actually good when blended.

Sebastian thought the same. "You never strike me as an acoustic man."

"You too. But your voice sounds okay with guitar as well. Do you play?"

"A little." He hummed in thought. "May I?"

Hunter readily handed him over his guitar.

Moments later, Sebastian was playing a tune that he might have caught on radio too that was why it was vague familiar. He was watching Hunter trying to recognize it, not yet singing.

"Is that… Taylor Swift?" He just knew the artist, not the title of the song.

"Yep. But this is a cover by Rixton. You should listen to it. It's good," Sebastian said before starting to sing _I Knew You Were Trouble_ , but interchanging the pronouns.

Hunter firmly believed that they have different meanings on _a little_.

Because if a Sebastian dancing and singing with the Warblers was as natural as it could be, him with a guitar was just as much.

 _Now I'm long gone_

 _It was hard to see_

 _Now I realize you've fallin' for me_

Hunter frowned at the words, thinking if there was anything wrong with the lyrics because something suddenly perked up inside him, or more like _tugged_ in him.

 _Huh._

Maybe it was because of the rendition. Not that it was unpleasant.

 _Oh, you knew I was trouble when I walked in_

 _So shame on you_

 _For fakin' all these tears that you never shed_

 _It's time to get up off the cold hard ground_

 _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble, oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble (yeah)_

Thank God for his pet for distracting him momentarily from Sebastian's intense gaze. Hunter wasn't quite ready to meet his eyes yet because the song was doing _things_ to his insides that he wasn't sure what exactly.

Playing the guitar wasn't a good idea anymore.

When he finished smoothly— _because since when did Sebastian doesn't?_ —they quietly slipped to their respective beds with nothing but clipped 'good night's.

At the privacy of their own side of the room, they silently wondered where the awkward air came from.

* * *

Come morning, the awkward bubble that hanged above them the previous night had somehow dissipated.

They both decided it was merely a fluke when they found themselves about to go out for their first morning class together.

Until Hunter broke the spell to reach out and straighten Sebastian's scarf.

"It was crooked," was the shorter teen simply said, turning away to the door.

Sebastian didn't bother to correct him that only neckties get crooked.

He kind of liked the light (and completely accidental) brush of one of Hunter's fingers on his skin.

Apparently, after practice of that day, some of the Warblers planned on going out (bro-time) for dinner and karaoke. Kind of ironic when they realized they never did that given they were part of a show choir. Hunter and Sebastian were tagged along before any could protest (and if they did, it was half-assed since they both felt it was quite uncomfortable to stay in their room lately).

They walked to the place as it was only a walking distance, their cars left at Dalton parking lot for the meantime. At the end of the cluster of male students in Dalton blazers were Hunter and Sebastian, uncharacteristically quiet. If the others noticed, they didn't say anything.

"Did you two fight again?" Jeff asked the taller teen when he cornered him alone while the other Warblers were busy finding a booth to fit them all.

"No." His eyes instinctively went to find Hunter. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, you're both awfully silent. Especially you. You're never this quiet."

Sebastian smirked. "Oh, I can be quiet, _Jeffrey_. If my mouth is stuffed with a nice, big co—"

Jeff went red. "Okay! I got it, Seb. No need for that image." He sighed. "I'm just worried."

Sebastian's shoulder nudged Jeff's in an attempt to make light of the situation. "We're fine. Tonight, I bet you'll hear us noisy." He would never say it aloud, but he was touched by the concern.

Speaking of Hunter, he wasn't sure what to do yet with whatever that was happening to them.

If there was _any_ for that matter.

At first, they were fine listening to Nick and Thad singing songs with ridiculous titles like _I Don't Know Whether to Kill Myself or Go Bowling_ by Noise Gunk Murder Castle and _Why Does It Hurt When I Pee?_ by Frank Zappa. Trent sang _Junk Food Junkie_ by Larry Groce which made Hunter looked at Sebastian ( _That's like you_ ) that had the latter rolling his eyes. Nick punched Pink Floyd's song _Several Species of Small Furry Animals Gathered Together in a Cave and Grooving with a Pict_ for Jeff that had him making various animal noises—no singing actually happened— and wondering why the hell was it included in the song book. That prompted Thad to sing Fall Out Boy's _Our lawyer made us change the name of this song so we wouldn't get sued._ There were two or three other Warblers with them (some Warblers credited with only numbers at the end of episodes) who sang titles like _I Like Bananas (Because They Have No Bone)_ , _Jesus Stole My Girlfriend,_ and _Satan Gave Me A Taco._

Unfortunately, Hunter and Sebastian weren't free from their clutches when the microphone was passed to Hunter, the screen displaying the title _A Lap Dance is so Much Better When the Stripper is Crying_ by The Bloodhound Gang. He wasn't really that familiar with the song but the beat could be followed easily, and he didn't really want them to throw another song with a much more absurd title so he agreed.

Besides, it also meant Sebastian sharing the predicament therefore it wasn't really a loss. But Hunter argued it was unfair that his roommate only get _My Ass Is On Fire_ by Mr Bungle in which Sebastian snickered at him.

By the end of everybody's turn, they had enough of their selections. Thankfully, they stuck to those with _normal_ titles afterwards.

It was fine until they were both requested for a duet ( _Duet from the lovebirds, my ass_ ).

Initially, Hunter was reluctant to leave the seat, but was dragged away (with surprising strength) by a somewhat pissed Sebastian. They found themselves with microphones moments later.

"I just hoped it's not another ridiculous song." Hunter groaned.

"For their sake, I hope not." Sebastian sported a deep frown, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Fortunately, it was _Summer Paradise_ by Simple Plan ft. MKTO.

Hunter noticed that Sebastian wasn't smiling when he sang. He was still good—that was a given, but he lacked the enthusiasm. Not that Hunter could hold it against him, but he would really like it if Sebastian discarded that frown.

His free hand reached out to hold Sebastian's free one. He merely pointed subtly to their company when the taller teen turned to him questioningly, looking at their joined hands. Hunter's thumb gently rubbed circles on his knucklebones that made Sebastian visibly relax, the scrunch of his brows easing in resignation.

Blue eyes met green. Hunter gave him a grin which was returned by Sebastian's tentative smile that turned into a more sincere one.

They would be fine.

* * *

They had both forgotten about the truce already being over when a call from Hunter's mother came.

It was about her new lady friend's daughter who was also the same age as him that she wanted him to meet for a dinner where it would only be the two of them in a French restaurant she had already placed a reservation for Wednesday. It wasn't uncommon for him to be set up with potential girlfriends, sometimes even his father did with teenage daughters of his former military mates. They send him to blind dates with only the most eligible and the most elite they could find. They were a family of perfectionist, what did he expect?

After the call, he was sent a digital picture of the girl he was supposed to meet. She was a brunette with soft curls and bright brown eyes and small lips. He was told that she was attending an all-girls school in Colorado and was also boarding there. His mother never forgot to mention about her achievements at the academy such as she was in honor roll and president of their student council. She added that she also sang in her school's show choir and a member of a church choir.

 _"She's amazing, Hunter. You'll like her."_

Incidentally, it also reminded him of the _game_ he and Sebastian were playing.

That they were still supposed to be out for each other until one finally yielded.

If somebody told him that his quest to getting the Warblers' captaincy would spiral out of his control so badly, he wouldn't be in a complicated situation such as this.

When he arrived to the dorms on the date he was told, Sebastian was rushing on his way out. In the midst of frantic movements, Hunter caught bits of 'family dinner', 'running late', and 'see you later' before dashing out the door.

As for him, he began preparing for the dinner his mother set up. He settled for the attire that looked formal enough without feeling overdressed. It was only half an hour or so when he found himself inside the fancy restaurant that smelled like French bread and with a name that he was sure Sebastian could pronounce easily (with sass).

She wasn't difficult to find. She was wearing a coral pink dress with modest v-shaped cut; she was a rather petite girl, he realized. Her look was completed with a fishtail braid, showing off her small sapphire earrings whenever she tilted her head. She smiled softly when he approached.

Hunter figured it wouldn't be that bad—simply a dinner between two technically strangers. They would be exchanging a small talk or two, just what typically happened in every dinner like this before, and then he would be a gentleman to her by escorting her to her place or wait with her in the place where she would be picked up; he could add that he would be looking forward to their next dinner, and he would bid her a good night and then he could go back to the dorms. That was the best turn of events that had happened to him so far.

Although tonight, it seemed that he wouldn't be able to say the same.

It was the _worst_ turn of events that had happened to him so far.

Hunter thought she was the most egotistical, arrogant, self-centered, and inconsiderate bigot he had ever met.

 _Bitch_ was at the tip of his tongue as she insulted a black waiter for his _incompetence_ (totally nonexistent) and sounding like a true racist all the while. She was causing a mild scene by complaining rather loudly, making some of the customers to turn their way.

The worst part was she was _enjoying_ the attention as she gave the waiter an ear, completely shutting Hunter down with her hand whenever he attempted to defend the waiter.

He wondered if he should have dropped hints yesterday for Sebastian to pick up about his dinner with this… conceited girl. That way, he could manipulate his roommate into thinking that he could interrupt the night and earn himself a point to even their score, and make it seemed like a payback for that time Hunter cockblocked him at Scandals that gave Sebastian a serious case of blue balls (probably).

Hunter really wanted to be anywhere but here right now.

"Hunt?"

Hunter's back went rigid, eyes snapping to the source of the voice.

He had never been this glad to see Sebastian.

He must have look dumb as fuck when the taller teen rushed to his side in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Hunter gazed hesitantly across the table. Sebastian followed his eyes.

"Oh, so this is where the loud voice is coming from," Sebastian couldn't help but say with a raised eyebrow. The girl turned to him sharply, ignoring the poor waiter completely which gave him a chance to walk away but not without humiliation.

"Excuse me?" She scoffed, mimicking his raised brow. She leaned back her seat with her hands neatly folded on her lap. "And who are you, some waiter who's equally incompetent as that one?"

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not." Sebastian stood straighter on Hunter's right. "I'm the one to save this poor guy here from his pathetic excuse of a dinner with you. From a distance, I actually thought the rants I heard are from a bawling poor lady desperate to have her money back because she's not 'satisfied' with the food and service here, but in reality she just wants to come back for more and she can't afford it so she instigated the 'Unsatisfied Customer' ploy. But, hey, who am I to know, right? People like you are often hanging around on this kind of place these days."

She gasped. "How dare you suggest that I'm a social climber?!"

"Oh, was that only 'suggesting'? I thought that was heavily implying that you are? I can rephrase." He smirked down at her smugly. "With those awful manners you have, _Miss,_ anyone could have the impression that you're not really from a higher social standing." He stepped closer, leaning down near her face. "You know what everybody here thinks of you now? A haughty, self-important _bitch._ "

Sebastian's expression was daring her to say something back. She was now shaking in rage, opening and closing her mouth like a gaping fish but no words came out as she clutched the table napkin tightly. She glanced angrily at the other patrons of the establishment who looked away with impressed faces.

Hunter's brows even shot up in fascination at the colorful words.

When she didn't say anything, Sebastian continued, "Next time you take my _boyfriend_ for dinner, make sure first that you're somebody who can get his attention away from _me_. And I mean that physically and personality-wise."

And with that, Sebastian strutted out with Hunter who was more than willing to get away from the place and her.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian immediately blurted out once outside. "I'm not sorry for her, because I know I'm right. But I'm sorry for ruining your night and you having to explain to your parents, or whoever set you up with her."

"What makes you think I didn't ask her out myself?"

Green eyes rolled. "Hunt, please, you're better than that."

 _Know me so well._ Hunter huff a laugh. "Well, you're right. It's my mother who set us up. Now I feel tricked when she said that she's amazing and that I'll like her."

"Your mother will not make a good used car salesman."

"You're right." He turned to Sebastian fully. "Thank you. I think the poor waiter appreciated it too."

His roommate hummed. "You're not angry then?"

Hunter snorted. "Of course not. Quite entertaining to watch a verbal sparring from one bitch to another." He was impressed with Sebastian, actually.

"Damn right. She better work on her snark and sass. Sha-Queer-A can give her tips."

On their way to the parking space, Hunter asked, "How about you? I thought you said you have a family dinner."

"There was, or rather, there should be."

"What do you mean?"

"I got stood up." Sebastian shrugged as if it was a common occurrence. "My parents ditched me the last minute for some client meeting. Kinda made me wonder how they managed to slip a minute or two to text me that they couldn't come. Figures."

"Have you eaten at least?"

"Was planning too. But I got distracted." He smirked. "I bet you aren't too with all that fed up face you have earlier."

"I look that bad, huh."

Sebastian motioned to his get up. "Not really. You look fine. She just pulled up your worst expression, that's all."

Hunter gave him a nudge to his side when Sebastian exaggeratedly checked him out. "Not so bad yourself. Despite rushing to get dressed."

"I'm always on my best, Hunter." He snickered, opening the car door. "Chinese?"

"Sure. I'll meet you there."

"We're even now," Hunter said. "You get a point for earlier."

Sebastian went silent for a moment. Hunter pretended to not see his face fell. "Right. We're still doing that." He glanced at the takeout box he had on hand, stabbing the chopsticks idly on the carton.

"Yeah," the shorter teen muttered. He didn't really have much drive for the game anymore.

"Alright. So we're back at it again," Sebastian announced. Hunter could detect faint sarcasm there but he wasn't sure. "You're on, Hunter." He was smug but it was halfhearted.

 **Hunter – 6; Sebastian – 6.**

Weirdly enough, Hunter felt the same when he returned the smirk.

* * *

St. Valentines' Day.

Fuck if Hunter didn't get diabetes at the smell of chocolates or equally sweet alone.

Or get cavities at how tooth-rotting Duval and Sterling had been since morning.

 _For Christ's sake, I didn't even know they're together!_

Sebastian snorted when he brought it up to him.

He wasn't one to appreciate the occasion—not that it reminded him how single he was every fourteenth of February—Hunter never cared how _single_ he looked. At least he never had to put effort into buying the best and most expensive truffles in town, or he didn't have to find the freshest of flowers and had a bunch arranged because apparently, that was how women liked it. Not to mention, he would have to be a romantic robot whose only duty was to spout flowery words and praises just to make the girlfriend feel loved and special for that certain day.

 _Fantastic._

Good thing was that whenever he was dating a girl they would fall out conveniently before February which was kind of sad and nice at the same time.

Though he couldn't say the same for that year because he was dating his roommate.

 _Ahem, pretending._

Alright, having a _pretend_ relationship with Sebastian who happened to be male and never had a boyfriend (albeit fake) so Hunter knew he wouldn't appreciate the romantic shits that girls liked so much.

He was strongly convincing the other voice in his head that he was only bothering for the sake of keeping up appearances, mostly for their close friends who totally believed they were both saps for each other and shagging behind closed doors.

He was losing a battle with the other part of his mind.

Sebastian frowned at the tall coffee cup practically shoved under his nose by Hunter. "What's this?"

Hunter rolled his eyes slightly. "Your coffee?"

Sebastian wanted to point out that his roommate couldn't possibly know what he orders at Lima Bean as they have never been there together. "Thanks?" he said unsurely.

Not like he could complain—he badly needed one after his ears fell off from his seatmate's rambling on getting the perfect present for his girlfriend.

Hunter was still around when he took a sip and almost spitted it all over his face, but that would be rude so Sebastian choked on the bitter coffee instead.

"What the fuck?" Checking the content inside and grimacing at the strong aroma, he found out it was pure black coffee, 0% sugar.

Hunter looked alarmed. "What? That's coffee, right?"

"A very strong one. I don't drink this shit."

"Oh." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I thought they're all the same. I didn't know; I'm a tea drinker myself."

Sebastian suddenly felt guilty when he noticed the other visibly deflating and adjusting himself on his feet. "It's fine," he muttered lowly, turning away. "I could use something hot and bitter for today." He really had to for him to make up with the lack of sleep the previous night. Losing sleep over some serious pondering about his and Hunter's relationship (or none thereof) has been a common theme for him these past few nights.

Not that Hunter had to know that. He bet he would look smug when he found out and then would make fun of him and his ridiculous feelings. Because that was how Sebastian had known Hunter; he would even pretend to be gay and his boyfriend just so he could prove a point that he could make Sebastian give it up for their stupid game. Hunter Clarington was too obsessed to win for his own good that Sebastian wanted to punch him for it.

 _You and your stupid game._

That he was gradually losing.

A small box landed on Hunter's lap.

"What's this?"

"White chocolate truffles." Sebastian shrugged. "Some girl from Crawford handed me one. She said she made it herself."

"It's for you, why are you giving me this?"

"Never been a fan of white chocolates. And at least it will not be wasted." The taller teen paused in thought. "She doesn't even know I swing her way. Poor one."

Hunter picked one and bit. It was actually good. "Not bad." He stopped mid chew to rummage inside his school bag. A moment later, he produced a package of _Cadbury_ crumpled at the edges and was slightly wet and the chocolate no longer a perfect rectangle shape. "Sorry about that, it got rained on earlier and a bit trampled in the bag."

Sebastian snorted. It was a milk chocolate. "You know my favorite," he stated, mildly impressed.

"I don't, really, just saw you getting some with the potato chips."

Sebastian didn't mention that it was the only one he ate from the several he received that day.

By some miracle, the initially sunny day with short rains became gloomy up to evening. Sebastian kind of wanted to snigger at the couples thoroughly soaked due to being out doing park strolls and picnics. It was like a _fuck you_ from the saint of singles and those involved in a fake relationship where one was miserable because he was no longer taking it as a mere pretend anymore.

Except that Hunter didn't pass up the opportunity to be a total sap by singing in a waiting shed, with a few familiar Warblers, to Sebastian who was called out in the middle of Dalton's almost empty parking lot with nothing but a transparent umbrella to shield himself from the heavy downpour of rain.

And damn if Hunter didn't look good playing a _fender strat_ and singing Simple Plan's _Can't Keep My Hands Off You._

When the shorter teen grinned at him by the end, Sebastian wished all of this wasn't a giant lie.

 **Hunter – 7; Sebastian – 6.**

He figured that sooner or later, somebody was bound to give up.

* * *

The call from Hunter's mother wasn't unexpected. Though it was a bit odd that it had taken her this long to finally talk to him.

" _Why didn't you tell me about him? I wouldn't have set you up with Mallory,_ " his mother chided from the other line, the only hint of disappointment was him not telling her about Sebastian, his supposedly boyfriend.

Hunter couldn't help but retort about not telling him the girl's insufferable attitude.

His mother laughed. _"I want you to judge her yourself."_ He heard her humming in thought. _"How about you bring him over this coming long weekend? Your father and I would like to meet him,"_ she said softly.

 _"You're not… mad?"_ Over what, he wasn't sure what he was asking.

 _"Should I?"_ He could imagine her motherly smile. _"You silly boy. I don't care if it's a man you choose to be with, and your father might not say it too, but you know we both have nothing against it as long as you're happy."_

Hunter's chest was filled with warm comfort at the assurance of understanding.

Now if only things between him and Sebastian were real.

It wasn't difficult to get Sebastian to come with him. In fact, Hunter prepared a convincing argument in mind until Sebastian simply shrugged and told him that it was better than being cooped up to their room, and _might as well meet your parents and will you look at us crossing out a milestone in a relationship despite not being involved_ that _way in reality._

Well, yeah.

They went to Colorado one Saturday afternoon—a two hour travel time that consisted of changing radio channels multiple times in Hunter's car, singing with the blaring speakers purposely so bad that Sebastian's throat went raw just so he could avoid a private talk with Hunter that was threating to slip past his lips. He did asked some questions regarding the Clarington Family like the number of people ( _Four. Parents and me and my older brother_ ), parents' occupations ( _There's a family business, but mother is a doctor, father is retired from military_ ), and _does your older brother looks like you because I better be doing him and is he also around the house?_ Hunter told him that no, his brother has been living with his wife at California for five years with twins on the way.

"Shame."

They didn't exchange words after that, thankfully—or not, because Hunter was dying to corner him for a serious conversation as well which would last an hour or so and they were near the place therefore they have to set aside that _talk_ they both dreaded.

Mrs. Clarington gave both of them a kiss on cheek which Sebastian gave back naturally. She was honestly glad to finally see Sebastian in person and commented in delight that he was a tall lad ( _Taller than my boy_ ), and a charming and respectful fellow. Over dinner, he met Mr. Clarington, a stoic man in mid-fifties, who Hunter was always careful around and wearing a straight posture for. His father was silent at meals; that was why it came as a shock to Hunter when he asked Sebastian about the Smythe Family, showing interest in stories of the state attorney regaled by his son, embellished but not overly so.

Hunter was quietly listening as Sebastian continued sharing, this time about the Warblers that he managed to somehow rope them into agreeing to go and see the next Sectionals so they could watch him and Hunter perform in a show choir.

He wondered why he was even anxious for this meeting. Sebastian was nothing but a pleasant guest to the Clarington home, who would ask for his opinion or two just so Hunter wouldn't feel left out in his own home and would smile at him tenderly in sidelines at stories of particular events and achievements that Mrs. Clarington (or Mr. Clarington sometimes) would share, no matter how embarrassing or good they were.

Eating with his parents, with a certain Sebastian Smythe beside him felt so natural that it scared him.

By the end of the dinner, Hunter declared himself as a dead man when it dawned to him that his affections for Sebastian he was desperately suppressing went tremendously large.

It didn't helped that the taller teen slipped his hand with Hunter's, entwining their fingers together.

Hell, he was so _fucked_.

"So… Our guestrooms are unexpectedly yet to be cleaned. You'll have to share the room with me."

That has to be a poor joke by his mother because since when were their _three_ guestrooms became unavailable at the same time? Coincidentally, when it so happened that his 'boyfriend' was also around to spend the night.

He expected a dirty humor from Sebastian, but what come out instead was: "It's fine. If you have extra comforter, I can take that."

"No. You're the guest. I'll take the comforter and you take the bed," he said with finality as if there was no room for debate.

Sebastian crossed his arms, looking at the king size bed then to Hunter then back again to the large bed. "Or we can be adults about it and share." Green eyes turned to Hunter once again, thoroughly amused. "Unless you're afraid for your chastity and thinks that I'll molest you in your sleep." There was that trademark smirk of his that was back. Hunter had been missing it.

"As if you can." Hunter scoffed. Although it wasn't really Sebastian he was worried about.

When they finally slipped under the covers that smelled of fabric conditioner and faintly of something that was purely Hunter, there were inches of space between them; Sebastian occupying the left while Hunter was on the right side.

After a huge amount of tossing and turning to get a comfortable position, they both found themselves staring blankly at the same ceiling.

It seemed like nobody would be sleeping properly tonight.

"This isn't how I imagined sleeping with you," Sebastian mused aloud. "Guess I'll have to take you with me to the prom first."

Hunter grunted. And then, "Wait. What prom?" If he recalled correctly, Dalton never held one.

"Dalton decided to have one this year, and if successful, it will be a tradition from there on." He gave him a puzzled look. "Haven't heard of it? The topic has been buzzing around recently."

"No." Hunter rolled to his left, inching across the space between. "But we're all males."

Sebastian was on his stomach, leaning closer to Hunter's position. "Dalton's sister school, Crawford, will host the event too. The number of females there should be enough to accommodate the students from us." He suddenly chuckled. "Except that half of Dalton students are gay."

Hunter snorted. That was highly likely. "I guess half of Crawford students are lesbians too."

There was a nod in agreement. "The spirit of prom will be for only half the population then."

"But you want to go?" Hunter asked. "You mentioned you'll take me there."

"Do you mind?"

Actually, he didn't. "I don't think so." He frowned, deeply thoughtful about something. "Who will wear the corsage then?"

"You tell me, Mr. I've-not-been-mentioning-lately-that-I'm-not-even-remotely-bi-curious."

"Well, no, because that's a mouthful."

Sebastian's skin around the eyes crinkled when he laughed. "Jesus, Hunt, you're a funny man."

Absentmindedly, Hunter's hand shot up, gingerly holding the side of Sebastian's face, thumb tracing the lines and _shit, I didn't do that shit shit shit._

He was about to drop his hand as if scalded when Sebastian closed his eyes, leaning to it. Emerald eyes looked down, gauging Hunter's face, and within _painful_ seconds, he was leaning down, slowly closing the space between their faces.

Hunter though if this was it—his breath hitching, and air was suddenly trapped in his throat. He angled his face slightly to accommodate the incoming kiss.

But it never came.

Up above, Sebastian smirked wickedly, murmuring, "One point, Hunt." right on top of Hunter's lips that he could practically taste his breath. Sebastian moved away from him, rolling back to his previous place without further ado.

And Hunter was pitifully trying to calm his raging heart down as he stared dumbly at nothing.

 _He got me there_ , he admitted, mentally grumbling _._

 **Hunter – 7; Sebastian – 7.**

As for Sebastian, he hoped his faltering smirk went unnoticed.

* * *

They lost count of the tally after that.

Admittedly, they were both good at this sort of game—the blatant flirting, stepping on each other's boundaries and then stepping back a few paces for good measure to prevent themselves into falling at the edges and into oblivion where they couldn't catch each other anymore.

On the plus side, though, Sebastian learned to avoid casual hook ups. Heck, he was rarely at Scandals these days, and if ever he found himself there, he would be nursing a drink, most of the time mulling over Hunter and his own feelings that grew each passing day whether he liked it or not. Thoughts of _God, I wish I can wash them down with alcohol_ would plague his hazy mind since he thought they only served the purpose of reminding him how incredibly miserable he was in life.

He hated it. Sebastian Smythe never did feelings until Hunter Clarington came.

He didn't know it was possible to both love and hate a person.

Hunter was familiar with this feeling.

And he hated it.

It made him feel weak, _vulnerable,_ and his insides doing his favorite backflips, just because of something as trivial as Sebastian's curving of lips.

 _This is ridiculous._

And damn if he didn't want to wipe that smug smirk with his own lips, or kiss the living daylights out of this person to shut his smartass mouth every time.

It became too frustrating, to say the least.

Since when it was possible to love and hate a person at the same time?

Nobody was giving up yet.

And so the game continued for the sake of playing alone.

* * *

Prom night came.

Well, it didn't really seem like it when there was no 'fetching from the house' that happened. They were simply in their room, preparing to look their best for Dalton's experimental prom, and were each other's date. It was anticlimactic.

"Sure you won't wear corsage? I bought one."

"Beaten you to it, Seb. I got one for you too."

"Fuck this, we're not girls."

"You're right. Nevermind."

They separated the moment they arrived. The Warblers was due to perform a few numbers for the evening (thank goodness for the practicing the past months), and Sebastian was the lead on most of them, being their captain. The performances were mostly upbeat with choreographies not restricted by their attires. Catchy music such as _Cake by the Ocean_ by DNCE and One Direction's _Up All Night_ kept the crowd of students alive and not bored to varying proportions for most of the night until the slow dance came.

After a number of _Singing In The Rain_ by Simple Plan which Hunter was included, he came off from the stage to find Sebastian and invited him to a dance once another song from One Direction, _Night Changes_ , was being sung by Nick and Jeff.

Sebastian took the proffered hand and let himself be guided in a crowd of students partnered up that were mostly couples consisted of male-female but not lacking in female-female and male-male like the two of them.

If there was anything achieved by Dalton's first prom, it was the acceptance of diversity.

"How are you?" Hunter asked to start a small conversation, but mainly to distract himself from Sebastian's hand on his shoulder while his on the latter's waist, feeling the slimness of it.

"Fine. Surprisingly," Sebastian replied. "You?"

"Good."

The taller teen hummed, leaning slightly to hook his chin on Hunter's shoulder, sighing contently.

They stayed that way, swaying to the tune of the music, shutting them completely from the rest of the world like what the others were doing. Hunter couldn't help but think that there was something much more intimate in this situation than that time they shared a bed with an almost-kiss.

And, well, this might be the time he was waiting for, after all that happened, their development and everything that led them up to this moment.

He knew in his heart that this was it. And nothing could stop him at this point.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Hunter exhaled, cheek finding the side of Sebastian's head and leaning to him. He inhaled the cologne and the purely Sebastian's scent. He whispered the three words that followed.

Sebastian tensed under his hold. The taller teen pulled away from him, shock clearly written on his face. "What?"

Hunter swallowed. "I said I lo—"

"I know what you said," Sebastian cut harshly.

Hunter noticed that Sebastian's mouth was forming an angry snarl and his brows etched in fury, but he never uttered anything in return until his face fell in that of defeat.

It was barely audible but the statement, "I yield." was unmistakable.

The shorter teen was perplexed.

"I yield," Sebastian repeated, maintaining a good distance between them, looking at his shoes as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "I'll tell Wes myself that I give up the captaincy. By next rehearsal, you're officially the captain of the Warblers."

When Sebastian finally met his eyes, Hunter knew he had unknowingly made a damage he could never get back.

"It's what you wanted, right?" It was as if he was struggling to say the words. "You have it. Congratulations, Clarington." He turned, rushing towards the exit.

"No, Seb!" Hunter barely caught his arm. He cursed loudly as he went after Sebastian.

Once he was past the blocking bodies of students and exited the building though, his roommate was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Sebastian had expertly avoided him the whole week—sleeping over a different room (Jeff and Thad's or Nick and Trent's, Hunter didn't know), and gradually, boxes of his packed things were filling and leaving their room. Hunter didn't have to be a genius to know his roommate was currently requesting a room transfer.

There were still the classes they shared, but no words were exchanged between them. Sebastian hardly looked his way anyway.

As for Warblers practice, he mostly skipped them, saying they were nearing the end of school year so why bother.

"You have your new captain now," was his ending statement that silenced the incoming arguments.

Sleeping alone in their room and seeing the decreasing amount of Sebastian's things on the other side of the room was quite depressing.

Like rubbing to his face that he did a good fucked up job.

He just hoped Sebastian wasn't as miserable as he was right now wherever… or whoever he was sleeping with.

Dwelling on the thought made his chest twist in a very ugly way.

If he only knew that laying his feelings bare to Sebastian would make the latter get the notion that Hunter was playing with his, then Hunter would have gladly kept his mouth shut.

Sebastian couldn't exactly say that he hadn't seen it coming.

But was it too much to hope for Hunter to not realize Sebastian's affections for him?

 _I must be really that obvious_ , he thought wryly. Of course, Hunter was no idiot; he would put two and two together.

And he had used it effectively against him.

He wished he could take at face value the words _you're the best thing that ever happened to me_ and the next three words.

Sebastian bit his lip, cursing for putting his own self in a trap.

Tonight, all of his stuffs were officially moved out of their dorm room, and he would be rooming with a senior student.

Feeling more drained than usual, Sebastian skipped lunch break to go back to the dorms to pick up the last of the boxes—a time he knew Hunter would be in a class.

Or not.

Because Hunter was currently sitting on his bed, Mr. Puss not far from him, and in his Dalton uniform with a guitar on his lap.

Sebastian could get the hell out and come back later or tomorrow, but he didn't want to be labeled a coward ( _But you ran away that prom night; isn't that cowardice?_ ). Without a word, he slipped inside, ignoring his roommate's— _former_ roommate's eyes following his movements.

"Stay," Hunter muttered weakly in a hoarse voice. "Five minutes. Please?" he added, Sebastian's back turned to him.

The taller teen made no gesture to face him, but he paused in his movements when he heard the soft tone from Hunter's guitar.

 _Do you hear me?_

 _I'm talking to you_

 _Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

 _Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

The shorter teen wasn't unfazed by the lack of response, and failure to have Sebastian look at his way. Hunter wasn't good with words, and so to relay his message across, he would rather do it the way he knew that was both their passion.

 _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

 _Lucky to have been where I have been_

 _Lucky to be coming home again_

"I thought we're already done playing games?" Sebastian dared to ask when Hunter was finished. It seemed to him as if Hunter wasn't done playing with him yet, mentally pleading to _please stop because I might be a bastard but I have feelings too._

He felt hands on his shoulders, gently turning him around, and, no, Sebastian refused to think that he was crying because _this is so stupid damn it_ as he brushed his eyes roughly with his blazer's sleeve.

Gingerly, his head was cradled until it was resting on Hunter's shoulder; the latter's hand was rubbing up and down the expanse of Sebastian's back in a comforting motion.

He could stay that way forever.

"I didn't have the best timing," Hunter said moments later, still embracing each other. "But I meant what I said before."

"That you love me?" There was only resignation in his tone. "But isn't that to push me to my edge? Because you know how I feel about you and saying that you feel the same will do unimaginable things to me. And you're aware of that since we're playing this for a while."

"I thought so too." Hunter pulled him tighter. "I thought so too that it was all about winning the Warblers. It's all fun and games—"

"Until it's not," Sebastian finished for him. He remembered the exact same words on the Karofsky incident. Although this time, there was a bit of a difference.

 _It's all fun and games until somebody falls in love._

Trust them both to know the feeling.

"And in the end, it's all about winning you instead," Hunter said as he placed Sebastian an arm-length away. Both his hands traveled at the either sides of the taller teen's face. "Every day, it's about seeing this face smile and light up and—"

Sebastian smashed their lips together in a blur, effectively shutting Hunter up.

It wasn't tentative or sweet or careful. There were more teeth, nibbling, and lip biting.

"Shut up, you romantic dork," Sebastian murmured against Hunter's lips, pulling with his teeth the latter's lower lip with him.

"I'm romantic?" Hunter shot back with a quirked eyebrow, slightly panting.

"Hmm, yes. You and your serenading and your sappy words." Sebastian smirked. "Then me meeting your parents. And you told me you love me." The smirk morphed into a sincere smile. "But I'd say I don't mind the romance, Hunt."

Hunter chuckled. "Yeah?" Actually, even he was surprised by his new found _romanticism._ "Glad you like it, Seb."

"Of course." Sebastian leaned down to kiss Hunter's mole, the one he first noticed at their first meeting. He secretly liked the dimples, too, that show up when Hunter's face stretches in a wide grin or smile or whenever he laughs and _oh, god, I love this guy so much._

Hunter hummed in contentment, letting out a sigh as he embraced the taller teen once again and thinking: _this guy will be the death of me but fuck that because I love him._

When they met again for a kiss, one with more heat and passion and felt _really, really nice when they do it_ , there was nothing more to say.

They would be fine.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Pardon the cheesy-ness of the ending. XD

 **A.N.:**  
-The song in BreadstiX was entitled "Break My Heart" from the movie Spectacular (2009). The character who performed this was portrayed by Nolan Funk. In the lyrics, I changed "girl" into "guy".  
-Last song was "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
